Mokomoko Foofaraw
by SpiritedRanger
Summary: Challenge: Can you read with a straight-face all the way through? Let me know if you can or can't and I'll kick the mischief and stupidity up. To anyone who cares all OOCness is done on-purpose. Some character will also be making fun of themselves.
1. Chapter 1

_Big Fat Warning: You are entering the Danger Zone of a full on Prank War. Please proceed with caution. Those who do not wish to smile or laugh are advised to turn back. This author cannot guarantee that you're precious Stone-face will not be shattered, after all that is her intention._

* * *

 **1\. Curiosity got the Lady**

Rin stared at the mokomoko trailing down her mate's back as he walked in front leading Ah-Un by their reins. She had been curious for some time, after her Lord got into another fight with his brother, Inuyasha. The two had made some amends them so it was normally playful sparring between them while Rin and Kagome had tea. However that day, after they went to find their mates in the woods something that really piqued Rin's curiosity despite the annoyance. Kagome had been wearing a very short kimono paired with some accessories from her time. Sesshomaru glanced at her with a look of disdain that the girl caught. Kagome had shouted at Sesshomaru asking what that look was for, receiving a comment about how she looked like a Goiran (fancy prostitute). Offended she marched off muttering about men in this era not having a fashion sense. Inuyasha indignant over the comment made to his had flown at his brother resuming their fight. Kagome came back a while later wearing her priestess outfit, huffing about how Sesshomaru was a hypocrite for "telling off" her fashion sense when he "insisted on wearing that ostentatious boa, that looks completely ridiculous!" Kagome then asked if Rin knew the reasoning behind her mate's "obsession" with his boa. Rin much to her own dismay realized she didn't know anything about it. Before she could answer, a loud crash sounded, and a tree tell in front of them. Both heads snapped to look at their respective mates

A good distance from them the fight was still going on, the Inu brothers had their swords locked against each other and were physically close enough to punch or claw each other. Kagome seeing the situation called out to her mate.

"Inuyasha, the boa! That's his weak spot!"

Right before Rin's horrified eyes, Inuyasha swiped Tessaiga at her own mate's beautiful fur. "Watch out my Lord!"

The current Lord of the West gracefully pivoted out of the way, Bakusaiga twisting so it formed a long tear in Inuyasha's firerat coat simultaneously. Rin quickly thanked the kami for her mate's speed.

However that relief was short-lived as the brothers fight from that point on wasn't fun to watch anymore. It was nerve-wracking. Each time Inuyasha tried to slash the fur, with sword or claws, Sesshomaru would slice another gash into his brother's signature red coat. Inuyasha's angry shouts about how valuable his coat is were answered with a smirk from Sesshomaru whose mokomoko was now kept carefully out of reach. The swords clashed numerous time, enormous amounts of energy releasing each time.

A good portion of the woods were destroyed, along with three houses before the two calmed down. Both their tops were torn beyond any repair, leaving the boys in their trousers and hakamas. Rin joined Kagome in salivating over their bodies, until she noticed the Mokomoko move on its own to cover as much of its owner naked top as it could, providing some decency. Rin had never seen a piece of clothing able to move on its own.

….

For the next few days Rin relentlessly questioned her mate, while observing him closely. Her interrogations were fruitless. They always ended up with Jaken being shooed away. (Author leaves "why" up to the reader's imaginations…) Rin even tried dragging him to a high-classed music house hoping the upbeat atmosphere, and of the course the large amounts of sake and meat going around would loosen his tongue. But no such luck, it was painfully hard to get Sesshomaru intoxicated. She ended up being the one drunk…because watching them performers try to kiss up to Sesshomaru made her jealous.

Next she tried the Bathhouses…thinking surely he'd have to take off the Mokomoko to join her in a pampering session. This trip Surprisingly yielded some knowledge: Mokomoko had a mind of its own wrapping itself around him whenever needed, or around herself. Two it was always impeccably fluffed and cleaned. How did she find out? Because while their clothes were taken away to be washed by some Onna, who likely wished Sesshomaru to buy her services, the latter kept the boa by their private bath. It was a good day of relaxing…especially to Rin who for some reason felt more tired recently than ever. Poor Onna though she lost her hand for trying to do something she shouldn't have.

But that was all she knew about it. They had been back in Western jurisdiction, for a couple days now, which is why Rin was able to make all those side stops without qualms. Walking at a leisurely pace, the journey back to the Castle was enjoyed by the young Lady of the West who really wasn't in a hurry to get back to the snake-like noble women she had to entertain. The Lord, should be hurry to get back to his paperwork and other court duties, but his mind was…focused on his nose, as it had been for a couple days. For a few minutes Rin watched her beautiful mate, walking in front of her. The boa swayed gently in the wind, in Rin's opinion it only highlighted his high social status. Sesshomaru showed that aristocracy wasn't how one dressed but how he carried himself; with pride and elegance.

With a sigh, Rin looked to the horizon's and briefly wondered if a stop in the next town, where Jaken had said hosted a large brothel was worth it. She was definitely going to be jelly all night…but maybe he'll let the boa slip and she can investigate? Then lavish nights in a music hall with sake flowing like water, meat going around like berries popped into her mind…the local entertainers had performed Noh Theatre and Kabuki, which was good. But after the performers had unanimously decided to flatter and stick around the Western Lord, to Rin's great dislike. Followed by the memory of another night, her together with two Geiko, and an Oiran entertaining her mate with dances, games and sake. That had been a miserable night, stupid Oiran couldn't keep their hands off HER Sesshomaru… 'On second thought this one will pass, she'll have Sesshomaru rest at teahouse tonight.'

Meeting with more crazy women who want to snatch her beautiful mate was NOT high on her list of must dos…Maybe at a tea house she could sweet talk her mate into spilling, or she could guilt him into talking.

Her conscious pricked again, it does that whenever she comes up with a plan to find out what Mokomoko is. But so far there has been no fruit…'It's his secret to keep, as his mate you should wait, he'll tell you about it in due time. Do you really want to ruin everything over one clothing article?'

Kagome's futuristic reasoning made more sense to her curious, insecure mind 'Waiting is romantic Rin-chan but you have to be realistic. Between your worth and its worth, he obviously places it above you' Kagome was wrong, Rin knew that. Sesshomaru had gone to hell for her, and saved her numerous times been stabbed because he did not wish to appear worthless to his vassals. They had a bond of trust and love. But that didn't mean she can't be curious about his most precious item aside from his swords. During the day Sesshomaru kept it wrapped around himself, its tail flowing out behind, in an elegant way. At night, when they rested, it was beneath and behind him, away from her ever wandering hands. Rin realized that she has been allowed to hold Bakusaiga more than to touch the boa. She knew more about the history and workings Tenseiga, than the boa. If Sesshomaru had understood the workings of a teenage mind, especially an inquisitive mind such as Rin's, he would have let her touch it more. As it was, prohibition and his own personal pride in it had piqued Rin's curiosity, setting her on a path to recklessness.

…

Late that night, Rin looked at the moon, 'Kami-sama, onegai don't let him hate me for investigating the boa! Onegai, I can't lose him, for something like that!' Then she went back to her plan wholeheartedly ignoring the little voice screaming about how wrong it was to prowl into someone else's business. Being so close to the Castle, was to her advantage…she could do anything…and nobody could dare say "No" in the West only two people can do that…One was her target, and the other his mother…hopefully she'll be an ally. The Lady Mother always seemed like the type to relish drama.

…

Outside the door a mystified young Lord heard his mate and can't help but wonder what exactly she had planned for him. He knew that she was curious about his mokomoko, but she had so far not approached him about it…besides staring way too much. He didn't mind his young mate staring…she was welcome to as long as it wasn't just hours of staring. He could have negotiated a deal with her regarding staring, but he felt the stare wasn't so much him, as his mokomoko…

Despite not knowing her intentions, he did know Rin wanted something from him, and Rin always gets what she wants. From well-designed pranks to publicly humiliate officials who dared cross her (Like replacing his sake with white vinegar)…To simple pranks meant to lighten the mood (Like when she impersonated the visiting Southern Lady) Rin had a lot of tricks in her arsenal. But she had never used any her tactics on him before…she was always just sweet lovely Rin to him…"Kami-sama, what if her next target is this one…?"

A brief moment of panic was followed by an ominous smile and a mischievous glint in his eyes. "If Rin dares to prank this one, he will make sure she regrets it"

* * *

AN: It's 2am as I write this, so I don't know how this will go. LOL. I'm mainly doing this for stress relief, it's completely random, and the people don't necessarily stay in character. But **please tell me what you think I welcome ANY type of review** as long as it isn't spam.

References: Mokomoko touch by Salome Sensei, Mokomoko Trouble by Amenole.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and everything associated with the manga/anime series belong to Rumiko Takashi. I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WHAT?.

* * *

AN: This actually just occurred to me. Rin spent a lot of time in the village so she and Inuyasha must be very close. So he's going to play the behaves like an older brother in this story. Meaning occasionally he's actually going to make sense, and not be the brusque reckless guy. He's not gonna be as protective of Rin as Kagome, but he's definitely going to be worrying. I don't know how this will go so let me know!

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Inuyasha can't believe his ears. He had known Rin to be mischievous. In some ways she was very much like Shippo, however, Inuyasha had to admit he would rather face Shippo's bag of tricks than Rin's pranks. In fact, Inuyasha had thanked the Kami many times that the two had never collaborated on a massive prank. That for certain would have been disastrous. At least that's what he thought before. He had heard of and maybe been involved in many of Rin's mischief. But, he was certain that Rin's latest scheme completely over-shadowed the rest. It was either the greatest one in every sense or the worst most painful one. It all depended on how Sesshomaru reacted. Inuyasha, despite running on reckless emotion most of the time, was not foolish. He knew if the plan went wrong it…Inuyasha shuddered at the thought before glaring at Rin.

"Steal his mokomoko"

"WHILE WE'RE SPARRING?!"

"Yea"

"RIN WE HAVE SWORDS OUT! Ya know those sharp pointy things ya kill with?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "of course I know that Inuyasha, which is why you have to do it for me"

'WHAT? WHY?" Inuyasha cried as quietly as he could, amber eyes glancing around as he sniffed discreetly checking the area for his brother.

" It's the easiest time to purposefully get the mokomoko while making it look like an accident. A misplaced swing of the sword maybe, or one swipe of your claws and it is bound to fall off. Then I'll grab it and go investigate a little" Rin smiled.

"Rin you can't be serious! This is fucking insane!" Inuyasha looked at her with horror on his face.

Rin shrugged, nonchalantly, "well if you don't try something, you'll never know what it is"

"You don't commit seppuku just to know what it feels like!" Hissed Inuyasha. The two of them were currently in the forest, both left their respective partners under the pretense of gathering food. Inuyasha had noticed Rin's obsessive staring at his brother's shoulder and needed to talk to her. Inuyasha liked Rin as a sister even before she mated his brother. He knew when Rin's curiosity got the better of her, she was prone to doing some very questionable things. 'This makes her other escapades seem tame'

"How is that even related?" She shouted back incensed. All she wanted was to learn about the one thing her mate obviously treasured.

It was Inuyasha's turn to roll his eyes. "Baka! He could kill you instantly for even touching that thing!"

"He won't kill me! He can't even bear to snap at me!" Rin countered. "Besides you can't deny you're curious about it too, can you?"

Inuyasha was silent for a minute. He could not deny that he has wondered about the boa too. However, he remembers his mother mentioning that his father had one too. The fact Sesshomaru had one too meant more to him then he would ever admit to anyone. He asked brusquely, "What about everyone that helped you? Ya ever thought of the repercussions? That our heads could roll for this? How are you so certain that he'll let this slide?"

Rin noticed how Inuyasha dodged her second question, focusing on her response to his claim of danger. She knew Inuyasha was protective of those he cared about, having lived through a cruel past, she can't blame him. However Sesshomaru was her husband, 'he won't hurt me for wanting to know more about him' she thought to herself smiling. The happy smile almost melted Inuyasha's resolve, however, he was not about to let anyone in his family be reckless. Rin, in his view, was family in-laws or not. He crossed his arms and huffed, muttering something under his breath. This action brought Rin crashing back to reality.

"What's it got to do with any of you?" Rin fired back, she knew that she would have to accept any punishment should her attempts at getting an answer fail and anger her mate. But she would make sure none of her allies got caught in the crossfire. Even Inuyasha.

"He's my brother Rin. He never liked me, so he'd think I did something to goad you into this!"

"We'll just tell him the truth! It's not like he won't listen"

"That ain't mean the rest of us are gonna get away with this! I for one like my head exactly where it is!"

"You usually love getting on your brother's nerves"

"Yea if it does not put my neck at risk, I'd jump on it. But that ain't the case Rin! That thing that you've been obsessing over ain't something to take lightly!"

Rin stared blankly at Inuyasha, "This is stupid Rin, we're putting our necks in danger for a furry piece of shit!" Inuyasha explained bluntly.

"Oh for goodness sake! Rin exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "Inuyasha all you're going to be doing is spar with him! Don't you do that often enough?"

"…" (Author imagines Inuyasha would be face-palming now)

"Don't you draw blood as well? Neither of you has ever been completely unharmed!" She proceeded to list all the times when the Inu brothers crossed blades and something disastrous happened, "Hell, you've even cut off an arm! This can't be worse than losing a limb!" she finished.

Inuyasha exploded, "No, this IS WORSE THAN LOSING A FUCKING ARM! THAT THING IS VERY IMPORTANT TO AN INU YOKAI!"

"How are you so sure if you've never tried to find out about it?" Rin retorted, the last part of Inuyasha's sentence not registering in her brain yet.

"I JUST DO OK?" Inuyasha hissed out, his ears twitching listening for any sign of eavesdroppers. "Gods Rin, have you ever thought that this could end up hurting you?" A tiny part of him was glad she didn't hear his last comment, while a larger portion wished she had. He felt that she needed to understand, somethings were simply better off left the way it was. "Trust me on this Rin you DO NOT want to do this!"

"Why is that?" Rin countered not satisfied with Inuyasha's vague answers. His reasons were sound, but it didn't stem Rin's curiosity. It was very clear to her at this point that his resistance to her scheme wasn't merely out of fear. 'Since when did Inuyasha back down in danger?' She thought to herself. 'He helped smuggle firecrackers one night when I decided to scare the poor watchman. And he risked being "SAT" to his grandfather just to help me pull off a gag against Miroku.'

Inuyasha sighed deciding it was probably best to tell her his thoughts on the boa. If anything it might convince her that pursuing answers according to her plan was insane. "That thing has something to do with father ok?" He spoke very quietly while looking off towards the western sky. Rin's eyes followed his gaze. The tone of his voice saying what he could not articulate. Inuyasha is not lonely anymore, but he's still an orphan. "It has to do with who they are." As much as Inuyasha didn't approve of Rin's recklessness on her quest for answers, a part of him secretly admired her for it. In his eyes, the girl had a right to know, 'That fluffy boa has to be a symbol of the House of the West.' He thought, still looking westward. It was where the Inu palace stood, a place he never had the privilege to see. It was also where the ruins of his mother's castle were. 'I could never wear it. Mother and I were never accepted as members of the House, but Rin's different.'

Rin blinked "Oh~!"

She paused, for a minute out of respect for the late Inu No Taisho, Toga. The little voice at the back of Rin's head suddenly piped up again, telling her she should follow Inuyasha's example. Yet, she pushed it back more determined than ever to find out about the boa. 'I'm his mate, if it's family related I have a right to know, don't I?' she reasoned. 'Sesshomaru can't be mad at me for wanting to learn more about the family.'

"So don't you try anything ya got that girl?" stated Inuyasha, genuinely afraid that her actions would incur the wrath of his temperamental brother. 'Lady of the West or not, this symbol isn't worth the neck.' He thought.

"Īe yakusoku" Rin sang with a grin.

"Oi ya gotta brain in that head of yours Ningen?" Inuyasha growled.

"Hai demo, Ima isogashī" Rin giggled running off to prepare for her next plan. Considering Inuyasha wasn't willing to help, Plan A in Rin's grand scheme was a failure. However, she learned the mokomoko is connected to her new family. Rin decided it was time to team up with her fellow prankster, Shippo.

"Inuyasha, if you do not help you will be very sorry!" A vain popped on Inuyasha's forehead as he heard her shout.

Looking up the hanyou caught Rin's mischievous look and shook his head. A silent prayer was sent to every kami, spirit, even the ghosts of his parent, begging them to ensure Rin was right. 'Onegai, let Sesshomaru be unable to bear hurting her. Or else Rin and her unfortunate partner will be receiving a master-class lesson in pain.' With a heavy sigh, he stomped back to his own mate, determined to keep her away from Rin, just in case more scandalous ideas were inadvertently fed to her.

* * *

* No promises

*Yes, but its busy"

A/N I seriously need to stop doing all nighters to write. I had to edit quite a bit of chapter 1 because of it. But sleep has been evading me lately...stress, frustration and disappointment are not pretty. Anyways shout out to Cami and two guests for being the first reviewers of my 2am story. Also would like to acknowledge FoxDemongirl84, and Vidanime for being the first followers! I wasn't even expecting anyone to read this let alone like it. So thank you so much, it's a great honour! I hope you continue to enjoy. Next time is when things really start happening and we'll see if Inuyasha's fears were founded.


	3. Chapter 3

Shippo and Rin silently crept through the Western Palace towards the Grand Hall where Sesshomaru was holding morning court. Climbing the back stairs and sneaking onto the tiled rooftop, of the duo began setting up their trap. A simple slingshot system of Kagome's design, the two abbreviated it so that it would suite their plan, it also featured many silk bands tied together in a way so that a little bit of pressure would make the whole rope fall apart. Making sure that the silk was scentless had been a painful business of scrubbing and rinsing that the duo had not enjoyed, but hoped in the grand scheme would benefit them. A "ruh-ba ba-n-da", was also part their slingshot, made from two small pieces from the rafter and the remains of two red columns, all of which Sesshomaru had accidentally knocked down at some point in his youth. The "Ru-ba-ba-n-da" would be held back by a hook and have a large batter of honey loaded in. The silk rope they had made was also used the "tripwire" and carefully selected to blend in with the tatami mats that lined the hallways. It was tied low to the floor a good distance away before running through the rafters to where it would eventually be tied to a loose hanging hook that was pulls the "ruh-ba-ba-n-da" taut. Determining what to launch from their slingshot was debated again. Shippo was initially against use of Honey because of the sweet smell that could give it away. But Rin had assured Shippo it was nothing to worry about, because honey was one of the few sweets Sesshomaru loved.

As they arranged the fallen beams and columns into a sling shot, it came up again. No matter how one looks at it, a GIANT pot full of honey sent flying at a victim was just not safe. "Sesshomaru-sama would sense the pot flying to him and break it before it can hit him" Rin had said with a smile "But by the time he can do that he'd already by doused in honey. It's his favourite sweet treat, so think of it as sorry the prank. Ok?" Shippo had then understood why Inuyasha was so worried…

"I'drathernotgetdousedinanything" he muttered…before returning to his work, without his former enthusiasm. Despite having agreed to be her pranking partner, Shippo can't help having jitters Inuyasha had informed him before he had departed for the West that Rin may be able to prank the lord and be fine afterwards, but the Hanyou doubted her accomplices would get any mercy. Logically Shippo knew this was most likely the truth, but he was a Kitsune and pranking was a form of deception. In Shippo's mind, Rin was a rival prankster, and his kitsune pride would not allow him to be "defeated" by a mere human. So damning all consequences he agreed to collaborate with Rin on her pranks against Sesshomaru, with one condition, that he is allowed to prank any one in the castle, except the Lord, whenever he feels like it. However every one has their limits and even Shippo knew not to take a joke to far. The Lord of the West who hated being dirty…was about to get doused in Honey…all so his mate can inspect the mokomoko. Shippo shuddered at the thought of what the angry Lord might happen to him if he was caught, his mind supplying him with many horrific scenarios all centred around the Lord's signature poison whip. Shippo shook his head to banish his thoughts, it was too late to back out now.

Looking at the sand-timer, Shippo determined that morning court was almost over. He swallowed hard, before digging a leaf out of his bag out of tricks, he transformed it into the "ruh-ba ba-n-da", which he attached to their slingshot, Rin finished tying the slick triggers in place, went to fetch the honey pot. Shippo sighed and took out another leaf turning this one into the hook that would be pulling the "ba-n-da" back and supporting all the silk ties. This hook he mounted loosely into a nearby wall. The honey bowl was to fly to Lord Sesshomaru's face from the left side as soon as his feet step onto the final piece of silk attached to it. Adding the finishing touches to their trap Shippo wasn't even sure it will work as he had chosen the location of the set up based on his own nose and he was certain the Lord of the West's nose was stronger. But when he had voiced his worries Rin had assured her that she can "distract" her mate enough through their mate-link that he won't be paying attention to his surroundings…Shippo had decided to pretend that meant singing her lungs out and being overall annoying. With everything in place, Shippo closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. All he can do now was hope that his prank works. For his own sake, he wanted Rin to be happy. Reason was simple, if the Lady was happy with the results she can talk the angry Lord into sparing him from a "date" with the poison whip. "Onegai please let Rin be able to talk Lord Sesshomaru into sparing this lowly Kitsune a date with his precious whip."

A/N: Shippo is having the jitters. Will the prank satisfy achieve it's goal? Is he scaring himself or not?


	4. Chapter 4

Rin practically skipped to the Great Hall. She and Shippo and just finished setting up a great trap for her mate. Along the way her conscience was speaking to her again, about how inappropriate it is for the Lady of the West to be playing practical jokes on her mate when he had enough things on his mind to kill a person, the greater part of her argued that he really needed to loosen up. A good laugh keeps the dog-tors away as Kagome had said. Besides she reasoned with herself she was only trying to find out more about the family she married into. Nothing wrong with that. Kagome had said a mate who keeps secrets wasn't a really good mate. Rin didn't doubt Lord Sesshomaru's affections for her, but the fact he still hadn't told her anything about the Boa after 2yrs of marriage, and Inuyasha's obvious reverence of it, made Rin determined to get her hands on it. Kagome had warned her that secrets leads to distance which leads to something called a "de-vo-su." Rin had no idea what that meant but Kagome had said it is when mates separate for life. Conscience said reminded Rin that Kagome came from a different time, where people were more rash. TO make things worse her partner in crime was like an echo of her already annoying conscience.

To Shippo's relentless questions about moral implications of pranking her mate, she had responded "We're just providing some form of stress relief, Kami-sama knows he needs it these days. When alls said and done a Lord is still just a man trying to provide for his family." It was true, actually Rin would say her mate works harder than many men she had seen in the village. They at least have a steady rest schedule, Rin can't even remember the last time her mate had gotten a proper rest. She told him such,

Shippo however responded "Rin you're the Lady of the West, everyone in this country looks up to you. Under the bright sky you play a practical joke on him, do you have no shame?" Rin didn't consider it a shame, Kagome had said when your mate starts overworking and seeing less of you, to be wary. Rin knew her mate, he will not "de-vo-su" her, but still that didn't mean she can't crave some attention after being ignored for a month.

Her conscience evidentially agreed with Shippo because it was STILL prickling and the little voice won't shut up as she waited outside the great doors for her mate. As a Lady she was not allowed to attend Morning Court, she could only wait outside. It was fine this day, she could use the time to squash her conscience and think of a way to distract her Lord. The easiest way to that was also the most embarrassing. How would it looked if she suddenly jumped at him and kissed him senseless for no reason? Though it was no secret in the West that the rulers had a loving union, Lord Sesshomaru never showed that affection publicly. Of course another way was to sing, but sing what? As she rocked back and forth on her feet trying to think up a distraction, the door to the Hall opened, Morning Court had come to an end. The officials and advisors streamed out bowing low to Rin wishing her a good morning. She smiled and nodded to them all patiently waiting for the last of them to trickle out before bolting through the door, all thoughts of distracting her Lord's senses eclipsed by a need to see him. Not even bothering to acknowledge the servant she had accidentally knocked unconscious.

Sesshomaru sat at his throne, the small table pushed slightly to the side, as one hand went to rub his temples. 'He looks tired, you still have time to recall the prank you know.' Said her conscience. 'He's in no mood right now for any jokes, look at him he's about to fall asleep' Rin shook her head as she continued her beeline to her mate, all but tackling him into a hug. The throne went flying backwards knocking against the wall behind it with a resounding *THUD* . The impact shocked Sesshomaru who instinctively held onto his mate. "Sesshomaru-sama! Ohayo~!" squirming some she settled herself comfortably into his lap happy to feel strong arms wrap around her immediately "Ohayo, Rin." (A/N: Apparently being mated to a demon means you're resistant to whiplash and have the strength of a torpedo…)

'Come on girl, do you really want to risk it for a piece of fluff. Think about it, is the fluff really worth the safe, happy-warmth you feel now?' Rin listened to her conscience for about a second before remembering all the effort she and Shippo put into their plan, the laughter they had imagining it. It was so close to reality, was she having jitters too? No she couldn't 'Why not it will spare both of you a whipping' Her other half countered 'the whipping will only happen if things go bad. Besides he doesn't have the heart to whip ME of all people'

As Rin sat there leaning against her mate's chest mentally arguing with herself, she gradually noticed how he had relaxed while holding her and was now feeling him nuzzle her neck, sniffing delicately. 'Aw~cute~! How can you be so cruel to play a dangerous joke on your loving mate.'

"Shut up stupid conscience!" Sesshomaru's head jerked up and golden eyes looked at her with concern. The wide eyes and furrowed brows made him look cute and Rin giggled before giving him a kiss. She was sorely tempted to listen to her conscience, especially when he purred and leaned into the hand gently stroking his cheek. That is until Kagome's words rang through her head again at the sight of mokomoko, 'Divorce can sometimes happen unknowingly you now. Little things like the secret of a Boa can lead to big problems' Her conscience refuted that immediately 'That only happens if both sides somehow hurt each other. A lady's duty is to be supportive of her mate and trust him completely. Playing a prank, not only makes him look bad but you as well! The fluffy thing isn't worth it!' Rin buried her face into Sesshomaru's chest muttering "Shut the fuck up stupid conscience" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed confused as to why Rin was talking to her conscience, but to tired to really care at moment. But he did wonder when did Rin learn to use that sort of language? He was going to kill Inuyasha next time he sees the Hanyou. For now though the Lord was just happy to have a few minuets to enjoy being with his beautiful, loving mate. Nuzzling her neck again, he played with her hair, huffing when he found the edges stuck together with…he breathed in deeply through his nose…honey? He sighed, someone was in trouble for having sweets as breakfast.

Rin giggled under his nuzzling and petting, "Come on milord, you need to get out of this Hall. I swear there's some evil magic here that makes everyone entering it age 20yrs. It is like stress has a physical form in the dais, the columns and the mats. Lets retire to our chambers for a while and relax" big brown eyes looked at him innocently,a smile spread across her face as he stood up still holding her close. It got even wider when he walked right over the servant still unconscious by the doors into an open corridor.

The trap was set in the corridor leading to the chambers of the Lord and Lady of the West, it was private, and only family members were allowed to travel through this specific corridor, making it the perfect place to spring a trap. The Lord was now traveling through it with his human mate in his arms. If he was a little less tired, and had not gone a month without any decent form of rest, he might have noticed something amiss, but as it was he didn't notice anything save a sweet smell lingering throughout it and Rin's giddy anticipation of something. As he stalked through the corridor the Lord of the West briefly wondered if he'd find himself facing a mountain of desserts again. Rin always insists on sharing them with him, claiming "Sweets reduce stress." Sesshomaru was sure this was an idea planted into her head by Kagome.

'He's getting closer…This is going to be great!' She thought before her annoying conscience decided to pipe up again. 'Tell him to go the other way doofus! You're making him look bad in his own palace in front of servants. Is it appropriate for the Lady of the West to do this? How will they see you?' Rin sighed as she settled further into her mate's arms 'A little harmless fun to help him unwind isn't a bad thing, getting to learn about that boa is just a nice bonus. Besides with him holding me like this. We'll both be getting doused in honey.' Her conscience won't leave her alone as she faintly spotted the beige coloured silk. She smiled Shippo must have adjusted it so it was out of sight, if she hadn't known what to look for she might have missed it.

"Hmm…I'll have to have a chat with one of the servants in charge of housekeeping it seems" Sesshomaru remarked in his typical tone. Rin's eyes jerked to the direction he was looking. "As well as a particular Kitsune" At this her eyes widened. 'Great what the fuck did Shippo _do?!'_ Golden eyes glanced at her, as Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Rin slapped her hand across her mouth as she realized she might have sworn out loud.

The Lord of the West was so absorbed in the smell of salt water coming from the main Housekeeper's place that he didn't notice the silk trigger he was standing on. The first piece untwisted from the second and the chain continued shattering until it reached Shippo who quickly helped the final piece fall from the hook. Said hook fell about a millimetre from it's righted position loosing it's hold on the "Ru-ba-ba-n-da" which quickly snapped and launched the bowl full of honey straight at the Lord of the West. Shippo followed it from the rafters trusting the combined smells of salt from his previous prank against the elderly Housekeeper and the honey of this one to cover his scent. Shippo smirked as a little bit of Fox magic, made sure all the honey in the pot splashed over the Lord of the West covering the back of his expensive silk robes, his mokomoko, and hair. The GIANT bowl however clattered to the ground a few millimetres away from the sticky, sweet smelling Lord.

'Mission Accomplished, and not a single witness or casualty.' He thought to himself as a wicked smile split his face. Shippo immediately fled the scene for the garden where he can laugh at the picture the Lord of the West presented in that instant. His conscience which had been prickling all morning had gone silent as the Kitsune in him delighted in the mischief he caused. Shippo landed safely in a tree on the far side of the garden when a terrific roar sounded through the whole palace. "Who DARES to douse this Sesshomaru in honey?!"

A/N: Ah welcome back Rin's conscience, I was wondering where you were. Also if Sesshomaru seems OOC, please remember he's exhausted. Onwards with the pranks, the Lord is now covered in honey how will he react? Will Rin actually be able to learn about fluffy? Or will she be to busy running?

New flash: I managed to make three people laugh, Omg I'm so happy to have done that. Thank you to all those who read on this story, especially to SessRinFan, Miraia, Vidanime, Cami and two guests for commenting . If any readers have prank ideas please feel free to PM me or leave it as a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

"You did WHAT?!" Two pairs of jaws hit the ground.

"Shippo and I kinda drenched him in honey…hehe"

Rin was currently talking to Jaken who had been made one of Lord Sesshomaru's advisors, and Tsukimaru the Lord's rather distant cousin who also served as his retainer.

"Man, no wonder the whole palace is tense…Hope Shippo said is prayers" That was Tsukimaru, he had no doubt in his mind that Rin would be able to get off without any issues, the Lord would likely forgive her after another day or two. Jaken on the other hand was worried for both, he'd never seen his Lord get so made before…

"Please hide me?" Tsukimaru looked at Rin decked out in his cousin's mokomoko.

"First, tell me how you got that." Now normally nobody can order Rin around, she was the Lady of the West even if she didn't behave it. However Tsukimaru thought in dire circumstances measures have to be taken. In his mind it was better to protect one than let both unfortunate souls have a date with his cousin's whip. As Rin filled Tsukimaru in on the events that transpired in the past hour, a certain Kitsune was running for his life.

 _In woods behind the palace._

Sesshomaru tread silently through the forest floor, his black boots not making a sound. He made sure to stay in the shadows cloaking his presence so the Kitsune's eyes had no way of detecting him. The two were in _his_ forest, the area practically permeated his aura. Making sure to hide the sharp twang of poison from his scent, Sesshomaru silently tailed his prey. A deadly hunter intent on eliminating the foul creature that had corrupted his precious Rin. Through a fit of laughter Rin had told him that she and Shippo had worked together to prank him. Rin had made sure to stress it was her idea and Shippo only helped out. That if punishment must be dealt it should be to her alone. Sesshomaru however refused to believe that. Rin was free spirited and known to act…out of the box…but even she would not humiliate them with such an infantile prank. Sesshomaru was certain if she was involved there must have been some outside force, to goad her into such action. After all what type of Lady would submit to being DOUSED IN HONEY of all substances? To Sesshomaru's logical mind it made no sense no matter how mischievous Rin could be. The only "outsider" currently at the palace was Shippo. Thus he concluded Shippo must have induced it, and Rin being a curious playful creature went along with it. Being the caring thing she is Rin wanted to shoulder all the blame, because she knew he would never harm her.

'A person of such foul nature as Shippo is not fit to associate with this one's mate' He thought to himself 'he must be disciplined no matter the cost. This one will not have anyone corrupting my Rin' (Author pops in: Ah~ the angel Rin…Lord Sesshomaru you hold her in such high regard) Deliberately breathing in through his nose, Sesshomaru caught a whiff of something sweaty and musky. Immediately he took of flying through the forest in the direction of that smell. Arriving at a small thicket, Sesshomaru saw something brown wearing blue robes crouched and shivering within. He lighted on the branch of a nearby tree. Letting his whip fly out, he wrapped it around a large stone and swung at the thicket making the thin branches crack or break. His prey jumped and he released the stone from his whip sending it flying to land right in front of Shippo. The Kitsune immediately transformed into his true form and ran for his life. Sesshomaru smirked. He was in no hurry, scaring the fox proved much more entertaining anyway, he leapt into the thicket finding Shippo's bag of tricks. He held it up in two fingers and far away from himself, as if it were infected his hand glowed a sick green and the bag plus all it's contents melted.

 _Meanwhile in the palace._

"And so that's the story" Finished Rin, as Tsukimaru rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming. How his stoic cousin fell for this girl, he will never understand, but he did not question the intelligence of either…especially when Rin had somehow gotten her hands on the one thing NO ONE, not even uncle Toga, Aunt Kiyomi and himself could touch. The Mokomoko.

"Ano, Tsuki-chan, can you tell Rin about this boa?" If this were anime the vein twitch would be big and red all over Tsukimaru's head. The girl had the nerve to call the mokomoko a "boa"

"Don't you dare defile the mokomoko you insolent human!" (Author is certain if Sesshomaru had heard the tone of his cousin as he said those words, Tsukimaru would be the one dating the Poison Whip…)

Rin's eyes however lit up, she finally had a name for the Boa it wasn't "The Boa" anymore it was "Mokomoko" such a pretty name. Rin looked at the fluffy mass wrapped around her and nuzzled the section on her shoulder mimicking her Lord-mate as best she can. "Don't do that unless you have his permission you pathetic girl! It's rude to touch an Inu-youkai's mokomoko without his/her explicit permission."

That certainly got her attention…was it something special? Why was permission needed? Maybe it was something only…say a mate could touch?

 _Back in the forest._

Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks as he sensed someone touching his mokomoko. Who would dare do that he wondered. He had left it with Rin…surely she won't touch without permission. She had always been good about asking for permission regarding it… Any others were not allowed in the private quarters, except two Tsukimaru and Hahaue…neither would touch it. The sensation was similar to how he felt with Rin…maybe she had fallen asleep with it again? Knowing she had a tendency to do that Sesshomaru went back to his task. He had since cornered Shippo into a Spider-Youkai's web. The Kitsune was struggling as said Spider tried and failed to wrap him up as lunch. Watching the spider curse "Divine Intervention" was equally amusing, but Sesshomaru wanted to be the one to deliver "judgement" on the Kitsune. Finding a stone he threw it at Shippo, purposefully missing his target. He did this a few times, until the Kitsune was free 'Correction,free from that despicable spider but not this Sesshomaru' Blending back into the shadows, he pursued his "prey" using his whip he caused branches and rocks to fall on them to kill the Spider and maim the Kitsune.

Shippo for his part was exhausted, he knew very well that the branches slashing at his paws, and the rocks hitting his sides were no coincidence. He hasn't seen the wielder yet, but he has caught glimpses of the infamous whip wrapped around an object before that same object hit him. Sesshomaru was toying with him he had no doubt but why he cannot fathom.

"Would you really like to know _Kitsune_ " A deep baritone said, calm and cold with a dangerous edge. Shippo skidded to a stop. In front of him was the Lord of the West. Weaponless, his pale, refined complexion made him look deceptively weak, very unlike Inuyasha's rugged looks. Shippo shuddered, after all everyone knew the Lord of the West was anything BUT weak.

Sesshomaru smirked as he scented fear in the kitsune, the chase had been amusing while it lasted but he was greatly looking forward to disciplining the mistune who dared to pollute his innocent Rin with thoughts of mischief and causing her to forego all decorum. "MiLord! Please, Rin asked me to…uUmmph!"His sentence didn't finish as the whip wrapped around Shippo's waisted and he was sent flying to a tree. "Please she asked me to help….AArgh!" Again he went flying this time Sesshomaru sent him up higher. "Get you to…uh oh…"

 **A/N: Huh I got carried away so I'll be splitting this into two sections. Comments anyone? I wrote this on a fly so any type of feedback is welcome. Sesshomaru was hard to write for me because I can't see him being funny without sarcasm, and because of Rin's involvement that didn't fit to well, canon only showed him as sarcastic to enemies after all. Anyways to t** **hose of ya in Uni or HS good luck in new Semester. Hopefully this story has helped relieve some "start of the term stress" by making you laugh.**

 **Thanks to:** **sorrellkaren, SessRinFan, Vidanime Cami and Guests for reviewing. Also a special thanks to Miraia, Mia Montes, inu-love-kag, and 16chickenugget16 for favouriting Mokomoko. I hope I have managed to make you all laugh at some point. As well as any one else I didn't mention,** **I honestly didn't expect this little story to get any attention. :0**


	6. Sesshomaru's Reaction pt2

Shippo yelped like a newborn pup, as he tried to dodge the incoming strike from Sesshomaru's whip. "She wanted you to…EEP!" a loud swish sounded right next to his ears, he wasn't sure if it was luck or if it was the Lord missing on purpose. If he ever believed in Karma now would be the time as the eery light green whip flashed around. The Lord of the West's face showing a smile…it was nothing like what Rin said. 'Lord Sesshomaru's smile is very sweet, and if he laughs Rin really believes she can fly from happiness. Only he doesn't show it to often, Rin wishes he would smile and laugh more…' Rin's voice sounded in the unfortunate Kitsune's head, and he grumbled as he hit another tree "the smile is sweet she says. He's not as heartless as he appears she says. Who are you kidding Rin?" the Kitsune's mumbles reached the ears of a certain Inu-youkai who was stalking towards him. Sesshomaru was NOT pleased by the sour sarcastic tone of Shippo's voice. "Kitsune, this one is curious how many tails you have that you dare to judge this one's mate?" That simple question sent a shiver down Shippo's spine. Sesshomaru smirked as again he scented fear.

"Rin cajoled you into this didn't she? You are completely innocent" Shippo not noticing the sarcastic, mocking edge to the Lord's voice nodded vigorously "Hai. Rin did"

"You must be quite close to her. Calling her by name. This one supposes he should call you Sir now?" This time the sarcasm was so obvious even a baby would notice.

"No milord, Rin-sama let me call he by name" Shippo went down on his knees, pressing his chin to the ground and turned his head to the side in the deepest form of Inu apologies. Shippo figured he might as well, after all Kagome always said "When in Rome, do what the Romans do."

Sesshomaru looked at the Kitsune following the Inu traditions of apologizing, it greatly irked him that a KITSUNE was doing something that was impossible to get Rin to do. She adamantly refused to learn Inu courtesy, insisting on doing a Kowtow or a deep bow both of which human gestures. She did however learn the Inu language…So maybe he should cut her some slack, a human twisting her tongue and working her throat to speak Inu was no easy task. Sesshomaru could respect that, but he could not respect a fox boldly displaying Inu rituals/customs. Had the fox no pride? Was the Kitsune way of doing things so barbaric that they had to imitate the Inu? It disgusted him that Shippo was so willing to let go of the way his ancestors did things. It didn't matter what kind of Youkai they were, the stuff their ancestors taught had always deeply ingrained into each succeeding generation, each type of Youkai had their own distinct "culture" just like each ethnic group of humans were distinct. Sesshomaru took great pride in Inu traditions and language, since he was the ruler of the West, he took it upon himself to safeguard these traditions. The West was one of the last places where Inu-youkai thrived as a civilization and a specie. He will NOT tolerate the Kitsune make light of their ways.

Shippo, felt wave after wave of anger come from the Lord of the West. Not knowing what to do, he whimpered in the Human tongue "I'm truly sorry my lord" before tilting he head further as a sign of submission. In his mind he prayed to every Kami he could think of that following Inu ways would spare him a more painful date with the Lord's precious whip. He knew that the West was dominated by Inu-youkai, it's mountainous terrain provided one of the last safe places for the kind. Inu-youkai were a powerful specie, however they were small in numbers and each succeeding generation provided less pure-bred Youkai. Shippo thought that following Kagome's advise in this time made sense. 'He won't kill me right? I'm not an Inuyoukai, but by following their ways, I'm showing that I respect Lord Sesshomaru, and all of his kind. I'm showing that I've learnt their culture and never want it to die out. That should be honourable enough to impress Lord Sesshomaru…right?' Shippo squeezed his eyes shut, subconsciously praying to every Kami he knows.

Sesshomaru watched motionlessly as the Kitsune in front of him prostrated himself according to Inu customs, and prayed to Kami to be spared a "date with the whip." The Western Lord was certain by now, that the Kitsune was either mocking his kind, to a complete fool. 'Had the fox really forgotten that his kind were not the only Youkai with sensitive ears? This one will not stand around as another mocks the culture of his kind.' He originally planned on just whipping the fox for corrupting Rin's mind and leading her into mischief, but now he had to add another offence, ridiculing his culture and his kind. Sesshomaru could hear the fear in the Shippo's voice, but at this point he did not care. 'This one has been to lenient with this fox. First he has the gall to corrupt my Rin, then to mock Inu-youkai in general' He decided that he might as well talk to the fox again, if only to stop the string of prayers the Kitsune was muttering.

"You know our ways, do you?" Sesshomaru's tone sent a chill running down Shippo's spine 'Lord Sesshomaru always judges fairly. She says. Well, Guess whose going to have to take a beating for the pretty lady now?" Thought Shippo bitterly. He felt so stupid now, he had believed Rin. Believed that the "Ice Prince" was just a front for enemies, advisors and anyone else who sought to use Sesshomaru for their own gain. To deter them, and protect himself. But Shippo now thought that Rin was delusional…in fact all the people in the palace who looked up to the Lord and said he was "fair" and "just" in all things, were. Unbeknownst to him, that last sentence he thought he had in fact said out loud. Shippo was too caught up in his own misery to realize that he had just bitterly commented on Rin.

'This one needs to talk to Rin after this, what does that fox mean by him taking a beating for a pretty lady? How dare he say Rin is delusional!' Sesshomaru on the other hand was much better at keeping his thoughts to himself, in the same dangerously mocking tone, he said to Shippo. "This one admires the effort you put into learning this one's culture. For your efforts in that, and corrupting Rin, you shall be sentenced to servitude for half a year, in the Kitchen."

"BUT MY LORD THIS SHIPPO CANNOT COOK!

"This one knows which is why your duties shall be keeping bees and harvesting the honey.'

WHAT!

"This one has been in need of a beekeeper for a long time. Since you like honey so much and went through so much trouble as to douse this one in it, this Sesshomaru believes are the best pick for the position"

"WHAT?!"

"This one does not repeat himself. Now this one has to go inform the housekeeper and the cook about our new Beekeeper, so please excuse me. Since gathering honey is so easy for you this one is expecting you to deliver a jar to the kitchen by dinner time. You may now head to the gardens, have fun." With that Sesshomaru transformed into a light orb and flew back to the palace, intent on finding out what exactly was causing all the weird sensations running through his body.

Shippo sighed and spoke to a little bird on a branch "I guess I should be happy huh? I didn't get poisoned or whipped as badly as I thought. But now I'm a servant! Can you believe it? I'm a Kitsune! A Kitsune should not be a KITCHEN SERVANT! A Kitsune should NOT BE A BEEKEEPER! Foxes and Bees never got along well!" The bird on the branch chirped and tweeted happily. Flapping its wings as it hopped along the branch. To Shippo it seemed to be laughing at him. Shippo sighed again, as he tried to get up finding he can't. Inu-youkai poison was not a normal kind of poison, their bodies produced it naturally and so it was nearly scentless except a sharp citrus that was easy to miss. It had different effects all depending on the will of the wielder, wondering if he had indeed been poisoned Shippo bent and sniffed at his tail. It did have a twinge and felt paralyzed…another sigh escaped him. All this pain all for the rare sight of the Lord of the West anything BUT immaculate, and polished, to see him show some thing other than the ice-cold mask of indifference. Normally people would think it wasn't worth the pain. But Shippo found that he can't stop laughing as he remembered the look on both Rin and Sesshomaru's faces, the look on the old housekeeper's face. Despite the pain he was in and the fact he can't move, Shippo still had to say it was a good day of pranking. Now he only hoped Rin can get off easier…no…scratch that he hoped Rin would join him in Kitchen duty.


	7. Lady of Misunderstanding 1

Rin was happy, and incredibly comfy wrapped up in her mate's Mokomoko, it was soft, fluffy, and incredibly warm. It seemed to have a mind of its own because as soon as she squeezed the tip of it gently the mokomoko had latched onto her hand and proceeded to wrap itself all around her. She had retreated back to their chambers a while ago after the ribbing Tsukimaru gave her, she supposed he had a point…it was something unique to an Inu-youkai, and since there were so little of their kind left, it was no wonder she did not know anything about it. No slayer passing through Edo had ever brought back a mokomoko before and Sango had reported that Sesshomaru was the only full-blooded Inu-youkai she knew. But what Tsukimaru said also made her more curious. What was it for? Why can nobody touch it? Not even the Lady mother? Had the Lord Father never touched it?

Tsukimaru also mentioned that on opponents Sesshomaru deemed "worthy" he had also used the mokomoko against them a couple times. Was it a weapon then? But how can something so soft and beautiful be a weapon? It's not that Rin didn't believe it could be. She lived amongst Youkai, many of them were the definition of beautiful but they were also the deadliest beings anyone can have the misfortune of irritating. Why her own mate was a perfect example of deceptive appearances. Despite his calm indifferent attitude and aloofness, if one squinted a bit they'd find Sesshomaru looked somewhat boyish, and his pale complexion made him look almost sickly. Yet he was one of, if not the deadliest youkai in Japan. Rin had seen many times during their travels people who knew of him trembled in fear, or lusted for his power. People who didn't, like monks or priests, often underestimate him. The Lady mother too had appeared unassuming, and Rin found, many in the Western court was the same. It won't be a far stretch then to learn Inu-youkai valued this kind of deception. The soft beautiful fluff that she was currently tangled in, could prove to be Sesshomaru's deadliest weapon. One that maybe he was given at birth. One that only full-blooded Inu-youkai can have. Or maybe one that only Inu-daiyoukai can have. Happily she continued running her hands along the fur enjoying its texture. Wrapped around her, it felt almost like her mate was holding her, all she needed would be some soft growling and she'd be asleep in no time…

In the Courtyard

Sesshomaru lighted on the smooth stone path that branched to his official study and the great hall on one side and to the private quarters on the other. Walking in the direction of the latter, he felt oddly calm and very warm. It wasn't odd, he'd felt that quite a few times before. Back when Rin was a child insisting on sleeping in his lap and cuddling his mokomoko after a particularly bad nightmare. She had grown out of her nightly terrors sometime during her 8yr stay in the human village. Inuyasha had updated him each time he'd visited Rin, on various things including her the amount of times the Hanyou had woken up to the scent of tears and fear. Suddenly he felt drowsy and warm, something that he remembered feeling way back centuries ago when his mother used to put him to sleep. 'Surely Mother won't do that now,' he thought 'besides, if she was visiting I would've sensed her by now' That left only one person who would touch Mokomoko, Rin. Tsukimaru wasn't fool enough to do it, and Jaken simply did not have the courage. But Rin would never invade his privacy. She had always asked to sleep on Mokomoko, even after they became mates. So who else could be messing with his Fluff and making him feel drowsy? 'Whoever it is, they are going to wish they had never touched my Mokomoko. How dare they defile me like that? Don't they know that the Mokomoko is not to be touched without express permission?' Sesshomaru stormed to the chamber he shared with Rin, fully intending to rip whomever it is apart. Eyes blood red and left hand glowing a sick green colour, he burst through the shoji doors, only to freeze exactly where he was. Mokomoko was wrapped all around Rin, who was half dressed…well more like she had been dressed but in her tossing and turning her sleeping gi had slipped open. His mate decked out in fur and silk, while still showing a teasing amount of skin was definitely not what he had been expecting…eyes and hand returned to their normal colour as he stared at his sleeping mate…why wasn't he surprised to find her asleep and wrapped up? Walking up to his sleeping beauty Sesshomaru unwrapped her and fixed her silken gi before pulling the cover over her…he was about to leave when he felt a gentle tug on the tail of his mokomoko.

Rin was faintly aware of being handled, feeling the chill on her skin for a moment before she was warm again…but it felt different, there was something missing to the warmth, not knowing what she reached out and tugged on the nearest thing to her…a fluffy soft thing, that in her half asleep state she decided she wanted to cuddle. But it won't budge. Quickly getting frustrated she tugged it hard. The loud snarling hat followed jolted her awake. Completely awake. Looking up she saw her Lord-mate looking down on her eyes red and fangs showing snarling at her…SNARLING AT HER?! Sesshomaru never did with her…he only ever did that when someone really angered him! What had _she_ done to deserve that? Confused she tugged at whatever it was that was in her hand, this time he spoke, "Rrrin" the tone was cold and very dangerous…Rin was confused…what had she done? Pull on his sleeve…that usually gets her a hug, or a kiss…not a threat…so what was different? Maybe it was one of the officials again, Kami knows they can cook up enough drama to give every man in the whole country a migraine, let alone just one. Eyes still on her Lord the hand holding onto what she thought was a piece of silk let go slightly and travelled upward, intend on pulling him to her, so she can find out what it was that got him so worked up. Was Morning Court a disaster? Lots of bad news from the borders? Maybe she can help. Women can't decide on things in the West, but that didn't mean they can't listen as their mates talked politics and economics…Kagome said, usually talking it out is the best way to solve a problem.

Sesshomaru was livid, his mate had just pulled his mokomoko, and not only had she not apologized for the offence she had done it again, even moving her hand further up! Her teachers must have told her it was rude to pull on the Mokomoko when it was being worn! It was basic Inu etiquette, why was assimilating into his culture so damn hard for her? Was she even trying to learn his ways or did she expect him and the rest of the Western clans to learn the human way of doing things? Since snarling definitely didn't work and calling her only got her to be concerned about…whatever was running throughout that ridiculous brain of hers, he decided to talk "Unhand this Sesshomaru at once human, or you shall be joining your dear friend in the enjoyable task of tending bees"

The coldness of his voice did not escape Rin, nor did his formal speech and sarcasm. 'Unhand him, he says…what is Rin doing wrong? Sesshomaru-sama had never been mad at Rin for tugging on his sleeve before…is this what Inuyasha Nii-sama was worried about? Sesshomaru-sama being so mad at Rin he doesn't care about the bond we share anymore?' Deciding she had nothing to lose at this point Rin asked "Ano, what did Rin do wrong?"

Immediately the snarling stopped…Sesshomaru looked carefully at Rin's face, and sniffed discretely looking for any signs of her lying…Nothing…Rin truly didn't know what she was doing wrong…a heavy long-suffering sigh escaped him. The girl was bright most times, but when she was dumb….Kami she really was dumb… "Rin you are pulling on this one's mokomoko." Immediately Rin looked down…turned into a tomato, and for the first time showed respect according to Inu standards…down on the floor looking slightly to the side…then kowtowed once, her head staying down and rolling to the side exposing her throat…Sesshomaru froze again, he never thought he'd see Rin doing anything BUT bows and Kowtows…now she was apologizing wordlessly with Inu customs he was elated, but he did NOT forget that she HAD pulled at his mokomoko.

Reaching out and pulling her up Sesshomaru gave her a chaste kiss before smirking. "You are still going to be punished Rin, for breaking a few domestic rules, but this one will spare you of kitchen duty." Rin's face became a tomato again, catching that mischievous glint in his eyes. She almost wished she had Kitchen Duty, bees look a lot better than whatever her mate had in mind…

* * *

A/N: Midterms are rolling in and I have't really slept well in a while so feel free to murder me over grammar and all that, frankly right now I don't care...I'll worry about that once I get calculus dealt with, and my dissertation done.

Thanks to:sorrellkaren, Fanfictionusername1 ,Miraia ,vidanime, Go to bed, and SessRinFan for reviewing, and to 16chickenugget16, Leah Rose Agreste, inulovernekomaster, inu-love-kag, Mia Montes plus anyone else who have read this far. I hope I have managed to make you all laugh, last I counted about five people have.


	8. Lord of Distraction

Dinner that night was awkward, Shippo served up a fresh batter of honey along with some freshly baked buns as the entree, the sight of the Kitsune dressed in the dull beige colour of Kitchen servants, sporting numerous bee stings on his face had Tsukimaru cackling on the floor holding his stomach while Sesshomaru glared at his currently very un-Noble-like cousin. Rin wasn't faring much batter after spraying her tea all over him her guard, a kunoichi called Hana, had to hold her upright as the Lady laughed…That gave Sesshomaru and idea, the perfect punishment for Rin, a training session, if she can last 10minutes against himself he'll dismiss the earlier offence and answer one of her questions Prior to Dinner Sesshomaru had a "chat" with his cousin. Apparently that Baka had told Rin that only a select few deemed worthy, could touch the Mokomoko, that it was a symbol of power and status to keep it out. Tsukimaru went even further to tell her that he had fought using the Mokomoko a few times rather that his swords or whip, that it was "the highest honour, in Inu culture to face the opponent's mokomoko." The poor girl probably fell asleep wondering about her own worth thanks to those comments! He felt like he should do something to remove any notion of being inadequate from her mind, and sparring with her was the fastest way to do it. Of course if she can't last the full ten minutes, he gets to do whatever he likes with her. He was still angered that she had had the audacity to pull on his mokomoko when it was attached to his shoulder. A proper Lady should never pull her mates mokomoko when he was wearing it! Sesshomaru was going to have a "chat" with her etiquette teacher first thing in the morning. Right now he had bigger problems to worry about, like how should he punish Tsukimaru?

 _After Dinner_

Rin was full, she didn't now what but pranking takes a lot out of a girl, and she had some major plans to sort out. First was a visit to Edo the next day Sesshomaru promised she can travel on her own, the excuse was that she wanted a few recipes for meat. The day after tomorrow was what people in Kagome's time call "Pranks-giving" sorry "Thanksgiving" and it was sort of like a festival for families…Rin had loved the idea and insisted on it being part of the Wests own traditions. Inu-youkai around this time go on one last big hunt, before most animals go into hibernation and farmers haul in their final harvest for the season. This fit perfectly because with all the food going around, families could get together and celebrate a great season before the biting winter! She was broken out of her thoughts by her mates voice.

"Rin" immediately she looked up and smiled, something about him calling her just did that to her. "This one will meet you in the dojo in 15minutes, dress in your training gear, and bring some water" That mystified her…maybe Morning Court really did leave a number on him…and he wished to let of some steam sparring…but won't Tsuki-san be a better choice for that? Maybe she would just be present, because he wanted her near? That thought made her giddy, maybe Inuyasha-sama was wrong and she didn't have to worry about breaking trust?

 _15mins later_

Rin waltzed into the Dojo dressed in her training clothes, her shiny black hair tied in a long high pony-tail as opposed to its usual knot at the base of her neck. She didn't know why but whenever she trained she felt the urge to show her neck…maybe it was her mates many lectures of using everything at her disposal when fighting? Either way it has never incapacitated her opponents before…exact opposite in fact…it seemed to make the sparring session longer and harder… it definitely didn't help that she often lost herself in her mate's eyes. Watching the golden orbs change shades depending on his mood was always fascinating, and Sesshomaru sparred with her, his eyes had a unique shade, that wasn't a warm amber (meaning he was happy, or aroused depending on situation) wasn't frozen gold (a colour that Rin has long learnt was very dangerous)…or his usual honey gold (neutral, and in Rin's opinion the worst shade Sesshomaru's eyes could ever be). The colour of his eyes during their sparring sessions was a colour that artists can spend their lives studying but never achieve, it was a perfect blend of colour. Rin was pretty sure she won't be involved in any action tonight, but that didn't mean she can't admire her mate from the side. As she settled on a bench to the right wall of the Dojo, Rin was giddy, she'd seen her mate fight many times, but the thrill never faded, she was almost jealous of Tsuki-san for being his sparring-partner… So when the door opened again, and her mate walked in by himself, she had a double take but before she can say anything her beloved mate said something that made her wish to join Shippo in the kitchen.

"Rin, this one has a preposition for you" He started his rich baritone echoed in the room, and made Rin shiver all she could manage was a weak

"Hai,Watashi wa kii te iru (I'm listening)"

"If you can last 10minutes against this Sesshomaru. This one will answer one of your questions about the mokomoko. If you cannot, this one gets to _punish_ you as he sees fit. Wakarimasuka?"

That immediately got Rin's attention, she had zillions of questions about the fur on his shoulder. If sparring him will get her answers she's all for it. 'All girl, you can do this, just don't look him in the eyes and you'll be find…' Out loud she said "Wakarimashita"

Not looking him in the eyes will make sparring easier if that was all that could distract her. The smirk on Sesshomaru's face told her that he knew what she was planning and he was going to make sure this session was hard. Rin's thoughts proved right, when her mate went to the bench where he…TOOK OF HIS HAORI AND KIMONO! Leaving his upper body in only his Juban kimono, which in Rin's opinion he might as well take off as well…He was definitely doing this on purpose! How was she supposed to fight with him when she can see _him_ like _that_ how is she supposed to focus on sparring and lasting ten minutes when her mind can only think of _that activity!_ Rin felt like crying…the young Lord with a perfect body knew that Rin _won't be able to function properly_. 'Sesshomaru-sama you aren't fighting fair~!' She wailed internally. Was this her punishment for pranking him this morning? If it was she was more than sorry now...wanting to simply beg her Lord to PLEASE NOT tease her visually. She can't last ten minutes with that in front of her, hell she doubted she can even lift her training sword against all that.

Sesshomaru was trying his best to not smirk, of course he knew how much he affected Rin…"Rin let us begin" He was looking forward to having her…host visiting dignitaries in his stead for a year.

 _about 10 minutes later._

Rin wanted to cry, avoiding his eyes was one thing, but as the sparring went on, Sesshomaru "magically" lost his juban Kimono too! Leaving her free to stare at his perfectly sculpted upper body, while handling a wooden training sword of her own and dodging his blows! Aside from losing her sword very quickly after his under kimono vanished, she had…kind of survived? She now had a problem between her legs, that he needed to take care off, but that was ok…she also had a few red marks from where his training sword had made contact with hers….but aside from that she was fine…that is if fine meant being wrapped up in his mokomoko. " _Only a few had been fortunate enough to have Mokomoko be used as a weapon against them. These ones had be Lord-Cousin's father, the Lady Mother, and our Master"_ Recalling Tsukimaru's words, Rin supposed she should feel honoured that Sesshomaru had used the mokomoko on her…but still being wrapped up meant she lost, her questions won't be answered and she would be doing whatever her mate ordered her. That part sucked…being mated to a Lord usually meant having to bend to his will, Sesshomaru never ordered her before…but this time she knew he would be using that cold imperial tone, order her to do something…

"Rin. Ask your Question" If a head could snap up any faster…Rin's definitely would have, as it is, her neck simply made a very unpleasant snapping sound as it jerked up.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Rin lost the challenge…Rin awaits your order" Bowing down

A smirk appeared again "This one is not letting you off, he is merely curious about his mate's question"

"Why did you use Mokomoko to wrap up Rin and force her down?" That question blurted out before Rin can even think. Startling herself and the Western Lord, who as usual didn't show much expression

"Because Rin is worthy…" Now that was a loaded answer that explained…absolutely nothing…"Mokomoko is unique to Inu-youkai, it is not to be used as a weapon unless against special people" Rin smiled brightly, she was special, he didn't say he loved her, but he said she was special to him, said it in more ways than one too. To him she held the same value as his father did, as his Master, and his mother. Rin was so happy she almost didn't hear what he said next, "You will spend the next year hosting any visiting dignitary in my stead. Aishiteru, Rin" Then he went to put his kimono and haori back on.

Rin's mind mean time was blanked by the last few words "Love you, Rin"….

Sesshomaru waited patiently until…

'NANI!?" He can't hold the chuckle that escaped him.

* * *

Same note as last time: Feel free to murder me...this was 100% spur of the moment I had to get this out. Please review, I take any type of comments seriously. But I won't be editing much of anything until AFTER Calculus stops abusing my brain...I swear mathematicians don't come from the same world as us...

Happy "Pranks"giving...er sorry, Thanksgiving.


	9. Pie of Doom

Sesshomaru looked at the messy room around him. Papers and scrolls were scattered everywhere. Looking down at the piled up paperwork in front of him, he knew that he had a desk, somewhere underneath this disaster. Even more papers and scrolls were everywhere; some of them dangled over the side while a few had rips and tears in it. Each one contained different strategies, different battle plans, alternate routes to avoid territorial issues and others that were seriously enough to give anyone a migraine. The only clean spot was a little corner were in an hour or so Rin just placed a large pie.

Normally she would bring a pot of tea, and some freshly made sushi, or onigiri. Rin had explicitly ordered him to keep that corner clear for food and drinks. One of the first things she had done as Lady of the West was make sure he didn't skip meals. Youkai didn't need to eat often, going hunting once a month was enough, and even that could be stretched to two or three if needed. Rin however would have none of that. If he didn't hunt, he would be eating a light meal three times a day, that was probably the only down side of taking a medic as his mate, but he had found since Rin entered his family, and took her place by his side, his mental ability was much better. Maybe eating regularly did have it's benefits but…he was certain he didn't want to touch the abomination in front of him…

"Please, Sesshomaru-sama? Rin made it herself." Her red lips looked demure in this state, the same shade as the cherries baked into the crust of the warm pastry concoction. However Sesshomaru would much prefer the pot of misou soup her maid had handed her before bowing out. "You don't have to try it, Rin mean, if you don't want to. Rin just wanted to see if you would at least taste it..." Sesshomaru knew when she, talked in that soft demure tone, put on an innocent act and talked in third person it was to get what she wanted. And it worked. He wasn't going to fall for it this time though not if it meant eating that horrendous thing humans call dessert.

"As much as this one would love to, Rin, this one has to get through these documents, thus could not properly sample your handiwork" She didn't budge. Sighing Rin plopped the pie onto the table, looking at him expectantly. Sesshomaru then figured that he was only going to get out of this two ways: Eat, or…But he just decided to do the first one, and eat the damn pie.

At first, the bite of pie was warm and flaky, buttery like something from a sweet little pastry shop, or done by one of the chefs on staff. And for that, he was glad. But then he felt something tickle throughout his tongue, delicious but disgusting.

"Rin?"

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Exactly how much sugar did you use in this pie?"

She put a finger to her lips, as if thinking, and then casually said, "Um…Until I can taste the sweetness in the batter?" She raised a perfectly arched raven-black eyebrow. That explained it…Rin had an enormous sweet tooth…He would need a bottle of sake to wash the taste from his mouth "Why'd you ask? Does it taste all right? Take a few more bites for me, please?" Her eyes had gotten bigger, she knew it was a weakness for him, silently cheering in her mind. Reluctantly, he took another bite. It was a blessing he'd spent hundreds of years controlling his face, because that second bite made him want to wince and gag so badly. He wasn't sure if this pie was a prank or not, never had he tasted anything so awful. The scent of heavily sweetened cherries was clear to is sensitive nose, and combined with the taste on his tongue, Sesshomaru felt that 'sampling' this pie had to be the worst thing to have happened to him. What had he done to deserve this?

"Do you like it?" Focused so completely on keeping his face indifferent, he hadn't noticed when Rin came to his side. She had settled half on his lap and mokomoko had wound itself around her naturally. Rin was completely oblivious to the furry mass that she had been obsessing over…now wrapped around herself. Big inquisitive eyes were quietly watching for his approval. A big smile on her face.

He forced his face into a smile. " You did a terrific job Rin, it's amazing."

If Rin could tell his smile was forced she didn't show it…instead she bounced around the study. Mokomoko trailing out like a big tail, it looked right and he couldn't help but give her a real smile when she looked so happy.

"This one has to work now, okay?" He petted her hair as he hugged her, "Would you like to stay here?"

Rin grinned and shook her head saying something about needing to meet Shippo. As soon has she was out the door, Sesshomaru rang for Jaken.

The Kappa's jaws hit the ground when he was ordered to "find the best pastry maker in Japan and arrange for them to give Rin a lesson on baking"

Sesshomaru did spend the rest of his day drinking nothing but sake…Vowing to never eat one of Rin's pastries ever again without it getting sugar-tested beforehand. Servants remained mystified as to why he was drinking so much. Throughout the day Lord of the West just continued guzzling alcohol, not answering anyone's questions. He didn't leave his study until late into the night fairly drunk heading straight to his chamber, where he called Rin and shared a soothing pot of tea, spiked with some shōchū. That night, Rin might have taken the first crucial step to becoming a whale, by taking advantage of her drunk mate and his soft mokomoko.

...

Servants, Ministers and Generals later wondered, was the pie part of Lady Rin's plan to make sure the two had private time? Did she know Sesshomaru would try to drown the suffocating sweetness of her pie with alcohol? She was definitely smart enough, and brave enough to pull something like that.

* * *

A/N: Inspiration was...my still very dead brain and a colossal craving for anything sweet. Guess stress does that to people?

News: I might try writing a smutty chapter or two...any suggestions on how to go about writing that kind of stuff? (preferably without me feeling ashamed and horrible.)


	10. Breakfast of Doom

Sesshomaru was a great ruler, that was a fact nobody dared to argue. He mixed his mother's detached but serious way of doing things, with his father's compassion, bringing the court to a degree of cleanliness it has not seen since his grandfather passed. Toga for all his virtues wore his heart on his sleeve and was easily swayed. Ascending the throne one of the first things he had to do, was fly around the entire country claiming it as his. The traditional trip took an Inu youkai in true form approximately a morning. Toga took two whole days stopping to help ever official under him with menial tasks. In politics Togo notoriously took the side of corrupt human officials, who were in all senses unqualified. This was due to them being seen as weaker and there for oppressed in the West, human gentry looking to line their pockets with riches knew they only had to plead having sick children and they'd get the high paying government position they want. Under Sesshomaru there was none of that. The current Lord of the West didn't care if a person was human or Youkai or the Kami themselves, if they had the ability, they'd get their position. If a better suited came an official could be replaced. People called him coldhearted, because he didn't listen to desperate pleas of having sick parents to take care of, or ill children, the elderly Housekeeper saw none of that. He was born a leader, and he lead with an iron hand. The West grew under him and nobody dared to swindle each other or be corrupt out of fear of losing their position. The late Lord would scold his son for having no compassion, but as far as she was concerned the boy had proven himself a much better ruler. Sesshomaru showed compassion where it was due, insight where it was needed, and while governing through fear was not something she approved off it was not the only thing governing the West, not as long as the little girl, Rin was the Lady. However despite all his capabilities in ruling and combat, there were still times when the old housekeeper was reminded of the fact that Sesshomaru was in a sense still just a boy. In spiritual years he was only 20 but he had been ruling the West for six spiritual-years, since the defeat of Naraku 7 human years ago, Sesshomaru had taken complete control of the West, and was now governing it without the help of his mother. The old housekeeper knew this would be surprising to many people outside of the palace. However, she had been here since early in the reign of Toga, she saw grow up from a pup to who he is now. Youkai and Kami shared one trait within the two centuries of their lives, Time passed normally. But for each one, Time stops depending on how powerful the entity is. Physically Sesshomaru will never age a day past twenty, but the old housekeeper was not thinking about physical age, why should she? Only young single demonesses think about when their mates stop physically aging. She was old and had grandchildren already. No, she was more thinking about age chronologically, seeing his behaviour it was easy to forget that Sesshomaru really was young. Only a few instances reminded her that the boy was in a sense still a boy, one of which was now…It was 4am in the morning and the Lord of the West was in the kitchen making juice and breakfast for his mate…or she thinks that the piece of art in front of her is breakfast…

"Sesshomaru just what did you put in this tamagoyaki me boy?"

"Shoko-san, relax it will not kill her…this one can never hurt his lovely mate"

"Aye this will not kill her…but it will be bad to serve her this artwork. Ye care much for yer mate, boy, it honours you. But if ye wanted to give her something…a fang would be more than enough, or better a pup of her own"

"P-pup? Shoko-san, this one is not ready for it, and Rin is but a child still!"

"Ie, human girls the age of yer mate are already mothers. Ye have all the time in the world me boy. But yer mate does not." The old house keeper, Shoko, was one of the only people who can address Sesshomaru as "boy" or by name without the title. This was due to her being in service of his father, and almost raising him. Watching him cook a dish such as the tamagoyaki… so much salt was unnerving, and… 'Did he just boil tea with SAKE?!'

"Boy. Ye know that was Sake, correct?"

"Hai, Rin often spikes this one's tea when he's exhausted...This one felt he should return the favour."

"Sesshomaru, for such a clever boy, ye can be so dumb. there is a difference between spiking tea and using alcohol to boil tea. If yer mother heard of this she would be scandalized"

"Not your concern. This one will deal with her when the time comes..." Shoko shook her head remembering a 10yr old prince waxing the library floor...she sighed continuing on with her cooking lessons on Tamagoyaki followed by Onigiri. Rin's favourite foods.

1hr later...

Moving very fast, the Lord of the West made Rin's favourite breakfast almost successfully. The shape of the Onigiri was off…the tamagoyaki wasn't as golden as it should be…and the tea...Shoko didn't trust the Onigiri either…Whatever the Lord was planning she was sure it wasn't going to be good for the Lady. Although she was certain the Lord himself will gain some form of pleasure from it…if the smirk on his face was any indication.

…

Rin woke up to the smell of something yummy…She turned her head towards the direction and sat up. Blinking her eyes open she saw white…red…furry thing…a yawn escaped as she completely sat up and rubbed her eyes. The covers were suddenly gone, and something warm was placed onto her lap. Rin blinked again before looking down, then up then down and up again.

"Sesshomaru-sama…you can cook?"

"Ie, Shoko had to supervise. Have some."

Rin did, without any hesitation, happily biting into the Onigiri she munched on it noting its taste…it was the same type of citrusy sting that Sesshomaru had…deciding she liked it Rin picked up the other one, and ate…only until after they were gone did she feel a such hot burning spice that she covered her mouth with her hands, and eyes watered. She started coughing immediately after looking desperately for water while shouting at the top of her lungs:

"SESSHOMARU YOU ASS, YOU MADE WASABI ONIGIRI!"

Finding no water Rin grabbed the teapot and turned the cup over. Not caring about appearances or decorum anymore she clumsily poured herself cup after cup. All she could think about was her poor abused mouth. Only after her 5th cup of tea did Rin notice something amiss…she felt a bit…TIPSY? Smelling her cup Rin noted the smell of Taiwanese Oolong tea, and something else…the distinct smell of authentically Japanese, Sake…

"SESSHOMARU YOU DIMWIT YOU USED SAKE TO MAKE TEA!" Her Lord-mate only chortled at her reaction.

Pouting Rin grabbed her chopsticks and reached for the tamagoyaki, her favourite breakfast dish. Rin was certain Sesshomaru would not spike this one with anything. He knew she liked it sweet.

Picking up a piece Rin delicately put it into her mouth. One bite…Rin's face changed a million different colours before settling on a pale green as she spat out the egg.

"Sesshomaru sama…Are you still mad at Rin for the Honey? Rin is sorry, please don't make RIn eat this!"

He said nothing, only raising a delicate eyebrow. He deliberately mixed the wasabi so that it can't be tasted until both had been eaten. It was surprisingly easy to hide the taste of wasabi behind the semi-sweet taste of lemon filling Shoko made. But what was the problem with Egg and honey?

Rin took his silence as "finish your breakfast" so with tears in her eyes Rin forced herself to eat the egg. Well she tried to at least…a sip of sake, a lot of inner talk 'You can do this…', 'come on, one bite at a time' Sesshomaru was almost certain something was wrong, if Kagome were here she'd would make a remark like "if this were anime Rin's face would be going from pale to green now.' He didn't know what A-na-me was but he did know the face of a sick person…He did put in a little salt as a way of revenge…but he still made sure to sprinkle it with sugar…Shoko did look horrified at his egg dish though…

Taking Rin's chopstick, he picked up a piece of egg himself…and immediately spat it out. Rin felt a two rushes of wind, and the food was replaced with a cup of water…

"Here, you said yourself in your first essay 'Everyone needs to drink water. In the morning one must drink water, at night one must also drink water…' After eating this one's tamagoyaki one especially needs to drink water! This one will not even care if you flood Kyoto with drinking water!"

…

Yep the Old housekeeper has seen a lot, including the Lord's failed attempt at serving his wife breakfast in bed. Who knew Inu-youkai had a romantic streak? The Old Housekeeper walked down the hall, back towards the kitchen. As she debated a large cauldron of Miso Soup, or Tonjiru her mind wandered to the young Lord and she smiled: Sesshomaru was probably thinking he should have paid more attention when she was teaching him to make Tamagoyaki. Now the Lord of the West who was normally taciturn and poised, wise and dignified was once again, a child barely out of his teens. The Lord had in an effort to get his mate's forgiveness answered one more question about his mokomoko, and let her wear his fur for the day. An act not done since ever. The fur was after all reserved for someone precious. The old house keeper didn't mean Rin wasn't precious, she knew the boy she had helped raise held Rin in very high regard, but normally only expecting mothers wore her mate's mokomoko. The boy had either forgot, did the act, or simply felt more for Rin than he let on.

* * *

So sorry, but I just had to make Sesshomaru get Rin back for the Pie.

Mostly from the old housekeeper's prospective. Tbh I don't know why. It just happened. Anyways, which of her assumptions do you think it was?

Again this is mostly a stressed student writing on the fly, not edited at all, so please let me know what you think. I really want to improve my writing.


	11. Chapter 11 BLOOOD

**Chapter 11 BLOOOD!**

Shippo looked at Rin quizzically. "So, Rin now close are you to achieving your goal? What was it again?"

"Rin wanted to find out what mokomoko was, why Sesshomaru-sama never told Rin…and hopefully get to groom it" As she spoke the Lady of the West's voice got quieter until it was barely "Because he will never let Rin groom him in his true form…"

"Right~ So~ How close have you gotten to achieving either of them?" The giant smirk on Shippo's face would have been unnerving but Rin had grown up with the fox, and knew when that particular smirk showed up. Shippo had a really good prank idea he desperately wanted to pull. The Lady loved that smirk, because it meant things were about to liven up in the Palace.

"Tsuki-sama told Rin that the Mokomoko was a symbol of honour and prestige. Nobody but the owner and people he holds dear are allowed to touch it. Sesshomaru-sama told Rin that it isn't a weapon, and only used as such to show respect to elders, or to get out of tough situations as a distraction….Sesshomaru-sama also let Rin wear it twice. Shoko-san asked if we have done _that act_ because Rin was wrapped in Mokomoko…." Shippo cut in there with "basically you got some information but not a lot and still haven't achieved either of your goals right?"

"Hai"

"Well I have an idea that can get you at least able to brush that thing. But we're gonna have to make you bleed…." Then he went on to explain how Kagome had these little vials of red "Fu-do Ko-la-Rin" One of which was red and these weird brushes that one didn't need to dip into ink to work. He asked if she can get her hands on some of the traded Cacao beans and ground them, if she can get her hands on any Taiwanese sugarcanes, and a large porcelain dish. Mystified Rin answered that she can indeed get those material if Shippo can steal Kagome's vial and weird-colorer-brushes that didn't need ink.

 _A few days later in the dead of night…_

Tsukimaru was on patrol, fully transformed but completely at ease. The autumn night was peaceful and the moon was almost full. Crickets string music and the songs of last few birds who hadn't migrated, floated in the air. He had been with his cousin since early in his reign, and very quickly night became both their favourite time. It was the only time of day when neither had to listen to Youkai, or human officials try to bribe them into turning a blind eye or bending the law. The Youkai were better, most being very strict followers of the Bushido code. Youkai culture might not place much value on Honesty (誠 makoto), but virtues such as, Courage (勇 _yū_ ), Respect (礼 _rei_ ), Honour (名誉 _meiyo_ ) and most importantly Loyalty (忠義 chūgi) were highly valued. However, respect could simply be respect for their titles…so called Loyalty could be loyalty to only their own pockets. All of which hidden behind the well practiced mask of an Honour-bound official only concerned about the welfare of the country. In turn they had to wear masks to, masks of cold indifference, to hide their annoyance. Night time flights were the only times when they had the freedom to vent any frustration or contemplate issues. Where was only peaceful silence, and the joy of flight…

"GYAAAAAAAAAA~" A Loud shriek tore through the sky, shaking Tsukimaru from his thoughts. He immediately froze and turned towards the direction of the scream. His cousin's chambers…of course the only thing to destroy the peace had be the current Lady of the West…just how did his cousin end up with such a troublesome mate?

….

"GYAAAAA~" The shriek vibrated through the palace walls, waking up everybody, from the bodyguards close by the royal chambers, to gardeners hut just outside the palace. The elderly House-keeper Shoko whose chamber was on the other side of the palace jolted awake, rushing to her Master's quarters. Even the servants in charge of washing toiletries in the most remote corner of palace grounds jumped out of bed shivering in fear of their lives. Shoko attempted to take charge and orangized everybody into specialized units. Some to get the doctors, others to find the master, the rest were instructed to simply wait for orders.

Of course that didn't work… For the next couple of minutes everyone within the grounds rushed towards the Master's private quarters. All of them wanting to find out what exactly had made the current Lady who, to their knowledge, had never screamed in such fear or pain before, suddenly scream like that.

"GYAAA~ SO MUCH BLOOD! MARU DO SOMETHING!" Shoko took of flying as that shrilly shouted sentence reached her ears. Tsukimaru tore through the sky making sure to order someone to get the Lady Mother here asap. Around Kyoto lights came on as members of the nobility were informed that someone had injured the Lady of the West. Everyone was wondering the same things: Will their Lady be all right? Who would dare to attack her when she was with the Lord?

…

Sesshomaru was up late again, reviewing his documents by the light of an oil lamp and the moon. He was making good progress, and just considering whether he should retire for the night when….

"GYAAAAAAAA~!" A horrendous scream tore through the night sending goosebumps through him. That was a voice he'd recognize anywhere…Rin. Panic tore through him as he sped out of his study breaking the door in his haste. Rin never screamed unless she was really in trouble and scared. What had happened? Last he checked Rin was asleep and safe in their chambers. Who dared to break into the palace and hurt her?How could they have escaped his senses? What of the guards were they all sleeping like logs?

…

The door to the bedroom burst open as her mate came through eyes red and furious. There had been no guards, which he wasn't too surprised at, whenever Rin decided to wait up for him, she would tell the guards they are free to go to bed if they wished. Of course that meant most did, and only one or two stayed. Those two were currently unconscious outside the room. Rin was on the floor half her face was red with blood and her right hand had the nastiest cut he had seen on her since she quit being a farm girl. The angry red cut ran from her wrist to approximately her elbow, thick red liquid ran along the cut, the skin was peeling so badly it almost made him sick. Rin had tears in her eyes. Sniffing the air carefully he can't find any other person's smell besides Rin, himself and Shippo. He will never harm his Rin of course, and Rin was to smart to have accidentally hurt herself…Shippo being Shippo though might have tried to prank Rin only for it go horribly wrong….Sesshomaru shook his head, 'stop the bleeding first, then deal with what happened'

"Nii-sama….do you need help holding her down?" That would be Tsukimaru.

"Master the doctor is on his way" Shoko's voice piped up behind him. "Ye must do what ye must"

"Tsuki-chan, put her into bed and hold her. Shoko you to" Gone was the imperial voice, replaced by the soft one of a concerned husband. "Rin, hold onto this" giving her the end of his mokomoko. Then he held a hand over her face about a centimetre away, closing his eyes Rin saw the hand glow a very faint green…that was curious…but she didn't have time to wonder too much before Mokomoko proved itself to be very distracting.

Sesshomaru was confused…the cut didn't look deep but the blood flowing from it was crazy. His poison wasn't burning through it either normally crusted blood will get eaten away rather fast it…so instead he stopped and directly touched her face. his hand came away red…of course she was bleeding…then he noticed something off about the blood…but before he can think on it to much the doctor walked in.

…

Tsukimaru looked at his cousin while the doctor cleaned Rin's wounds with water and soap. He wasn't wearing any type of mask right now, and seemed to be the curious older 'brother' that Tsukimaru had known for centuries.

"Care to share what's on your mind?" Seeing Sesshomaru examine the blood on his hand and periodically make it glow his signature green, was something Tsukimaru had not seen since his uncle died.

"Hmm, I think there's something wrong with this blood…it's not melting away"

"Nani?" Tsukimaru put his own hand on his cousin's currently neutral one, and made it glow blue. Removing his hand…nothing happened to the blood, but his cousin's glare said he had a frozen hand…which Tsukimaru learned meant…he was about to have a date with his cousin's whip….But before he did he just had to voice his thoughts…

"That's a very convincing trick…she scared the whole palace and probably Kyoto, for what? To gain attention from her mate? To touch his mokomoko? Kami above this girl is troublesome…."

 _SMACK!_

Tsukimaru landed on the ground with a THUMP!

"Ano…milord…what Tsukimaru-sama said was true…Lady Rin is in no real danger…the blood is a mixture of ink, and fruit juice and something this doctor cannot identify"

"Do not lie doctor, this one can smell his mate's blood from here"

"Hai but the cut is minuscule…the Lady likely wanted this trick to be convincing and cut herself with a paper…knowing our noses will pick up on it"

"Leave us…" That cold tone sent a shiver down everyone's spine and they immediately piled out some jumping off the balcony to escape their angry Lord. Nobody bothered to pick up Tsukimaru who was unconscious on the ground.

"Rin? Why did you do this?"

"Rin hasn't seen her mate all week, not since the breakfast incident, and Rin wanted to, so she asked Shippo for help"

'Shippo again, that Kitsune is going to get it when this one sees him again…how dare he further corrupt Rin, has he not learnt his lesson?' To Rin he just smiled and hugged her…silently directing his mokomoko to wrap itself around her, keeping her warm.

"This Rin likes the feeling of mokomoko, it's so soft…may Rin keep it for tonight?" No response just a nod, "Ano Sesshomaru-sama does every Inuyoukai have one?"

"Hai, we are born with it" He had to admit he really liked seeing Rin wrapped up in his fur…but he could do without the questions she asked whenever she had it, and was aware of having it…explaining it was awkward, 'perhaps this one should instruct his mate to consult a book on Inu Youkai physiology…they do mention mokomoko don't they?' He didn't remember it's been centuries since he read one. Sesshomaru filed that thought away he would order a servant to double check the physiology books in the morning. For now he needed to clean his mate up, get her to bed, and maybe they can do more before sleeping…Scratch that he will have to drag his cousin out before joining her, and dragging that mammoth of an Inu-youkai was going to be draining…BUT after the workout if he still has energy to spare, doing something with Rin sounds nice.

* * *

Lol, I hope this turned out all right. It's a pre-halloween piece of Rin tricking Sesshomaru I'll be doing a halloween story, focused on Sesshomaru haven't decided on "Trick" or "Treat" yet though, so please which would you rather he do?

Special Thanks to: Crimson Sakura Princess, Darkside69, Fanfictionusername1, FoxDemongirl84, Go to bed. Inureader2, Ladyrouge214, Leah Rose Agreste, Mia Montes, Miraia, SessRinFan, Tenyoukai, Vampire Lover Forever123, Youkai-rin19, inu-love-kag, inulovernekomaster, vidanime, for following my story, I really appreciate it. Hopefully you've all laughed at some point of this story!

Shout out to 677 and Guest, glad you enjoyed.

To anyone else who took the time to read this humble little story, I hope you were able to laugh the stress of a day away. Ja ne!


	12. Story of a Haunted Palace

A/N: Lady Mother shows Sesshomaru has a playful side, if you don't want your mental image of a perfectly Ice-cubed arrogant Sesshomaru who only says "hmm" and only cares of himself and Rin dashed to pieces. Please go back to BLOOD or wait for the next one. If you've read the Manga then this (tries to) build on the more child-like Sesshomaru that Ms Rumiko had the beginning of her wonderful story. Please let me know what you think!

* * *

Lady Kiyomi of the West was a person who upheld everything "Ladylike." From her perfectly proper posture, hair, formal manner of speech pattern , etiquette, to the way she dressed, she was the example what every Lady of the West should be. She valued order, and cleanliness and had little patience for anything less than perfect. People say she was a cold distant woman who won't even take the time to care for her son, lest he sullies her image. But that was not true. She was NOT above scolding her son and definitely NOT above giving her daughter in law a piece of her mind. Lady Kiyomi was simply a mother who like many other parents had high expectations for her children. Sesshomaru was born to rule and rule he shall, but not as a spoiled child thinking the world was his. She had gone along with her late mate's plan to hopefully teach Sesshomaru just that. She would not tolerate her son shirking his duty as a ruler to chase a human girl, so she had permitted him to formally wed her. However she had not expected that the girl who had been so docile and sweet tempered could have scared everyone in the palace, just to get some attention from her own mate. Lady Kiyomi took Duty very seriously, that was how Sesshomaru came to be on his knees, head tipped to the side, neck bared to his mother.

"This old Lady demands an explanation, my son!" Exclaimed the Lady Mother "How could you have permitted the palace to fall into such disarray?"

"Mother, this one…

"All she wanted was a little attention from you…I taught you better than to neglect your mate!"

"You said not to let being newly-mated distract this one from his duties…" he muttered

"This one knows exactly what she said, but you have been mated for two human years son! A little attention to your mate is needed. This one would like to be a grandmother soon"

"G-Grandma?! Mother Rin is still playing practical jokes on this one to get her hands on Mokomoko, how is she ready to have a Koinu of her own?" A frustrated Lord retorted…Shoko was the first to mention having pups…that was one thing, Shoko was old, she probably missed the sound of tiny yips and barks, pattering feet around the palace. His own mother however was a different story. Kami knows he's only twenty, spirit-years old, and Rin is 18 human years…

"If she's suddenly obsessing over Mokomoko it means she ready. Tell this old Lady what has Rin done so far?"

"Rin has petted this section" Sesshomaru pointed to the tail that was usually tucked into his armour, "making this one sleepy" and pointing to the one on his shoulder "and here making this one feel funny and leave.

"Hmm…Shoko-san mentioned you letting Rin wear your mokomoko on a few occasions."

"Hai."

"Interesting…and playing practical jokes…Tell this old Lady, why do you think she decided to scare you…"

"For laughs"

"Sesshomaru, this is astounded…the use of real blood and fake blood, just so she can laugh? This one thought she raised a smart child…"

"What do you suppose mother"

"A Lady does not act for no reason, son. You have a brilliant head on those shoulders surely you know how to use it?"

…

A few hours later

…

Shoko was astounded…the entire forest out back was covered with a green mist…each tree was glowing an equally unnerving blue. "Ye boys, what are they up to this time, ye be too old for such tricks" Tsukimaru cleared his throat and said nothing instead he focused on his tea cup. Sesshomaru gave a beautiful smile and said there was nothing to worry about. Contrary to popular belief abroad, those living in the West knew when the current Lord smiled it wasn't a death trap. It was simply…be wary…

"Ye must be careful if ye are about to try yer old haunted forest prank…"

"With all respect Shoko-san we are twenty, why would be try something so childish. This one and his cousin was simply sparring and got a little carried away." Shoko sighed at the two boys. 'Lady Kiyomi better be told, before we have a bigger mess to clean up'

…

Lady Kiyomi was beside herself with glee when Shoko cam and told her that her son and nephew had frozen the forest over and covered it with a poisonous mist…That was only part one. The second part, she'd need the help of the servants. She can't count on Shoko…the old housekeeper was loyal almost to a fault to the current Lady and Lord. Lady Kiyomi suspected it had to do with the elderly woman having a hand in raising Sesshomaru after the death of Toga. She had been swamped with her duties and his, as Sesshomaru at the time had been…unprepared…to take of the position his late father left him, leaving him in Shoko's hands most of the time. There had been no other option. But now that she was retired, Lady Kiyomi wanted to make sure that she got as much "fun" with her family as possible. She would like to be a grandmother.

…

Later that evening Rin went on a walk with her Lady Mother, firing numerous questions about Sesshomaru in his youth, and receiving many stories.

"His favourite thing to do back then was hide in the forest where he would scare unsuspecting humans. His father greatly disapproved but it was just harmless fun at the time. As he got older it was a way to vent his frustration at those human officials using his father's compassionate heart for their own gain. He would scare those officials badly enough that they give the money back to his father for protection against what they called the "Forest Ghost." After his father's death, Sesshomaru found that these corrupt human officials kept sending their daughters to him seeking for them to mate. They had thought that Sesshomaru, being a child back then, was gullible and easily manipulated. But instead he sent them to the Forest, saying if they can survive a night out there alone with no protection, he would consider their value. Many did, but Sesshomaru and Tsukimaru would team up and scared them all away. Some were better and try to talk to the "Ghost" But as soon as two pairs of red eyes appeared they'd run"

"Sesshomaru-sama and Rin met in a forest. He made his eyes redden then too and snarled at Rin." A bright smile on her face, showing that somehow it was one of her favourite memories. Lady Kiyomi smiled at the girl, glad that her son had chosen her rather than one of the rich daughters of officials who loved his money, not one of those bumpkins he met on his travels that loved his power, or those that loved his looks. Now she just wanted to know if the girl can pass one more test, before she can tell her son to go ahead and complete the Mating Bond. From what she had been told it seems like the girl is ready, and her son's Mokomoko recently starting to randomly wrap around her, indicated he was too despite himself not knowing.

'Girl, you better not disappoint this one' "Rin would you like to try Sesshomaru's "rite of passage"'?

"Can this Rin try? She is already mated to Sesshomaru-sama." Lady Kiyomi was wondering why she asked when she heard this responds…of course she forgot Rin was a very inquisitive creature, after hearing such a story of course she would want to try it.

"This one can arrange it. Be ready in an hour" The Lady mother left feeling rather proud of her daughter in Law.

…

One Hour Later

…

Rin was ready, dressed in a pair of trousers and a yukata with her hair tied in a high simple bun. She two daggers strapped to her waist and carried a naginata. Lady Kiyomi hiding in the shadows was impressed. Giving the signal for Rin's haunted tour to start she sat back to watch the show from a special mirror given to her by a visiting Kami centuries ago.

…

The palace was pitch black lit only by the moon, all the windows and doors were open. The eery blue/green glow of the forest added to the over all affect. Pink and green mist flowed throughout the grounds of the palace and deep into the glowing Forest. Bats flew around the corridors as Rin walked through holding a torch she had to light herself. Spiders scuttled and mice squeaked. A few items that looked like it may have been from Shippo's bag of tricks laid scattered around, but they were too damaged to tell. Rin moved towards one of these, a rocking horse that as she came closer started to move and a small laughter was heard…But the light of the torch showed nothing…Instead of screaming as Lady Kiyomi had expected Rin simply was mystified. She closed her eyes and reached out a hand to touch the horse and the area around the horse she felt something causing her to gasp eyes flying open in fear. 'She failed…' Was the thought Lady Kiyomi had running in her head as she watched her daughter in law.

…

Rin stared at absolutely nothing….but she was also certain she had felt something…that wasn't really supposed to be there…it felt slimy…exactly how she imaged the rotting flesh of a person dying from being poisoned by her mate would feel…

Feeling suddenly very sick to the stomach Rin lurched away from the Horse…and soldiered on. The palace looked different in the dark she was certain someone redecorated because she recognized nothing. Finding a door Rin slid it open a giant spider falling onto face HYAAAAA~! EW EW EW!" She wildly swatted at the offending bug as she staggered into the room. If she had been looking…she might have thought twice about entering that room…because as soon as she did the temperature dropped and it was deathly silent…she saw nothing, the light of her torch not helping her situation at all.

"you ssseeeekk pppooowweeer yesss? Ssspeeaak and you may receive." A disembodied voice hissed.

"N-nani? Are you a Youkai? This…This one is the Lady of the West…a region ruled by Youkai why are you terrorizing this palace…S-surely you k-know who rules here right?"

"Human, you sssppeak sssuch bold words…Are you ssure there isss not sssomething you dessssire…"

"…" Rin's mind was boggled who would dare terrorize this palace? "I can grant you your deepesst wiissshh…" That got her thinking…anything? Well she would love to touch the Mokomoko and find out what it was…maybe the spirit could be useful.

Rin put the torch into its holder…and went feeling around trying to find the spirit. Her hands came in contact with a solid body…that felt eerily cold and not at all real. "KYAA~! SESSHOMARU SAMA!"

…

Lady Kiyomi watched as her daughter in law had a mini-heart attack the voice, impressed that she didn't give in to the dark temptations… 'This girl is truly something, lets see how she handles the forest…'

…

Rin ran through the rest of the palace dodging bats and screaming as random human skulls came flying her way, the smell of blood permeated the palace as she went and the halls got darker as the moon was covered. Rin was running in the general direction of the garden gate, leading to the forest…only heading there on the slim chance of finding her mate. A maniacal laughter sounded as she ran through the garden "Liiitttle girrrrl where are you gooooiiing, sssstttay, I caaan make your dreeeaammss come true…"

Shaking her head Rin ran faster towards the forest.

…

Lady Kiyomi watched as her daughter in law ran straight into the frozen toxic forest. She wasn't worried…Rin had been exposed to Sesshomaru's poison since a very young age, and developed somewhat of a resistance to it…it will still make her feel sick, but it won't burn her skin into slime unless it was the condensed, directly from his claws or fangs.

…

Rin ran into the forest and promptly fell on her bottom, the shock of the fall forcing her to realize just how silent the forest was…no owls hooted and no squirrels scuttled it was just dead silence…the sound of her breathing ringing in her ears 'well it' better than disembodied voices…who knew that ghosts weren't scared of Youkai…I'll have Sesshomaru-sama deal with tomorrow night, no way am I living in a haunted palace.'

Sliding through the forest from tree to tree Rin looked around her, finally noticing the blue glow of every tree, the green mist surrounding the entire forest, looking up Rin saw a large billowing pink cloud that made her think of her mate's energy during his transformation into True form… 'Maybe they're on their nightly flight again, and set up the forest this way as a safe zone to just relax later…I'll go find them' Rin smiled at that thought. The smile stayed until from nowhere a skull flew past her a green glow coming from it. Followed by another glowing blue 'then again…maybe this forest isn't their handiwork….!' Rin started running again forgetting about the frozen floor falling down again Rin screamed as a branch broke of with a loud crack close by her, and bats flew.

Deciding she wanted out as soon as possible. Rin ran in the direction of a cave…She often visited…That cave Kagome had sealed off to ghosts a long time ago…she had to get there….a tickling feeling on her back altered her that something was coming along for the ride. Glancing back at a tarantula Rin shrieked and fell all but rolling down the patch she was headed. That was when two glowing green hands with floating red eyes appeared….no body was seen nor face, as Rin desperately looked for that familiar crescent moon….a sniffle came, as she pushed herself up and tried to continue to her cave…the green floating hands following and a croaked voice said "Whyyyy are you Ruuuunnning girrrrlll?"

Rin doesn't know how but she managed to answer "because I have to find my mate!" That answer rewarded her such an ear piercing laughter that Rin cried. The night turning out to be quite long…Why did she agree to try this again?

Rin stumbled through the forest as lighting flashed above the pink clouds no longer looking friendly and familiar, the green mist her worst nightmare and the blue the stuff hell was made off. When she finally reached her cave Rin sighed in relief. She was never doing something like this again, if the Lady mother said it was scary, she will take the Lady's word for it…

* * *

A/N: Lol I'll have to edit this a lot, the haunted house just didn't play out the way I wanted... I'm never writing at such a busy time again. For other holidays I'll write beforehand so I have time to edit.

Anyways before you all kill me over the story that Lady Mother told please let me explain it: I'm having a hard time believing Sesshomaru was always the stoic guy we all know, especially after reading the Manga and seeing how he was at the beginning vs the end. Everyone's been a child at one point, and in canon-verse Sesshomaru is barely out of his teens. My brother is still very mischievous and he's only 2yrs younger than Sesshomaru.

Just to be clear, I didn't age Sesshomaru up, because A: Ms Rumiko already explained, B researching Shinto and Tao does weird things to your head. Rin is the only character who I changed a bit. Hopefully it wasn't too much of a change?

To that one person who left, thank you for having followed up to this point I'm sorry I wasn't a good enough writer to keep you on board.


	13. To be or Not to be, a lady

If you asked anyone in the West to describe their Lady they'd answer with one sentence "She's smart and pretty but, she's daredevil who has no sense of fear" They knew that their Lord wasn't the cold hearted assassin that the rest of Japan knew him as, but he is a very powerful Youkai. Now that be a good thing, but it has its bad points as well, lose control and he could very well hurt his human mate. Another point they readily admit was their Lord's temper, people who are calm and cold don't feel extreme emotions easily, but, when they do, common sense says to watch out. Same goes for a Youkai such as Sesshomaru, anger him enough, and the Lord of the West will gladly show how dangerous, and malicious he can be. The Lady however grew up knowing this, and could watch her mate torture others for information before giving them a swift end without batting an eye, so what else could she be afraid of?

Nobody would believe that the girl curled up in a cave was their beloved Lady.

"Rin" The girls head shot up from her arms to look around, she'd know that voice anywhere. A deep baritone with an imperial note to it, her head whipped side to side trying to find its source, cursing her human eye sight.

"Language Rin" Her string of curses stopped, instead she blinked owlishly, did she curse out loud? She doesn't think so. So how did he know she was cursing? Rin shrugged and went back to scanning her cave hoping to find her mate. It was extremely hard not to curse when the cave was dark and her human eyes didn't function. So after a rock jabbed her in the toe, some very awful words came streaming out of her mouth, completely forgetting that she had been told to watch her language. Rin sighed before deciding since she can't see she might as well just close her eyes and use her other senses. Standing with her arms out in front of her she listened for any type of sound…specifically the rustle of silk. Rin had grown up in a forest, listening to her surroundings was second nature to her, but of course she still much preferred to see. Kami knows the ears can be deceiving especially with echoes.

Hear the rustle of silk to her right Rin headed that way, her hands gliding along the cold stone walls…she wasn't trusting herself to walk far from it. "Rin" Too the left?

'Kami that means crossing the middle to the other side…come on Rin you can do it' She pushed off the wall and felt her way towards the wall opposite, feet stepping tentatively. She was making good progress, until she stepped on something jagged and lurched. The 10 seconds between her lurching forwards, throwing her arms out to try and catch herself, and face planting a metal armor were probably the worst in her life. Why? Because the forest for all its beauty during summer mornings was known to be a snake den, the cave could have snakes in it. Rin hated snakes, not because they were poisonous, but because they felt slimy and disgusting, especially those who have been underwater or underground. For 10 seconds she was terrified she will land on a snake, the worst creatures on the world. So despite her face hurting, she was glad she had been spared face-planting the ground. She wasn't as beautiful as the demonesses of court, she had to make sure her face didn't get marred or Sesshomaru might not want her anymore…Rin knew that was a silly thought, but it was one she found hard to shake…especially now that she knew Mokomoko was something mates shared and petted freely…she had yet been allowed that honor. She didn't even knew what exactly it was. Now that she failed Lady Mother's fear test, she might never know. Rin wanted to cry.

"No tears Rin" She looked up to see…glowing red eyes…but this pair looked familiar.

"Sesshomaru-sama…why are you angry"

"This one isn't angry, just trying to scare you."

A big smile appeared "Rin will never be scared of Sesshomaru-sama" a loud guffaw from the left sounded, and Tsukimaru's voice sounded.

"Wasn't what you were saying a few minutes ago…"

"Wha…Rin only talked to a pair of glowing eyeballs who had hands"

"Cousin-in Law, you're one of the smartest women this one has known, but you can also be one of the dumbest"

"Tsuki-chan…This one dares you to repeat the last sentence" Rin smiled at her mate, the coldness in his voice telling her that he cared a lot about how she was treated.

"This one doesn't mean to offend cousin, but Rin can use her brilliant head more often…" A long suffering sigh from the elder followed. Rin meanwhile was thinking…they knew that she was here…Tsukimaru kept talking about how dumb she could be…Red eyes…Red…eyes…

"Sesshomaru-sama, can you make your eyes glow again?" In the dark she can't see Sesshomaru's mystified expression but she can clearly see his eyes widen significantly, and become a brilliant red color with turquoise irises…His markings under her hands also became jagged and prickly…her hands were busy gripping the ends of her long sash when she reached out to find the rest of the body the eyes were attached to back in the forest, so she must have missed them, and her feet if she recalled correctly didn't even want to move…but the Red eyes how can she have not recognized them?

"S-Se-Sesshomaru sama…you were the one being the faceless ghost with glowing eyes and hands…right?"

"Took you long enough girl, hahaha" Laughed Tsukimaru. Rin didn't need to look to know her mate was likely trying and failing to hide his own mirth.

"SESSHOMARU YOU ASS, YOU COULD HAVE SCARED ME TO DEATH! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?"

"Rin, if you were as easy to scare as those other ladies, this one would be very worried"

"ARE YOU SAYING RIN ISN'T LIKE A LADY!?"

This time both boys laughed…because by their night-vision eyes, they can clearly see Rin turning a fire-engine red in her anger/embarrassment.

"Humph" she said before turning around and marching out, only to return immediately complaining about the eery glow everywhere. The boys kept laughing.

"Rin…what are you doing with that rock?" Tsukimaru asked as he sat down next to the girl, Sesshomaru going behind and hugging her.

"Rin wanted to do what Sesshomaru-sama always does when Jaken gets annoying…" Two pairs of amber eyes flicked to her in shock…Because that meant they were about to be targets used in target practice…

"What, Rin just wanted to fix your eye sight, because something must be wrong if neither of you see Rin as a lady…Maru-sama you first for being an ass, and saying Rin isn't a lady. Then Tsuki-chan for agreeing with him"

"A lady doesn't hit a gentleman" Both said at the same time.

"Any woman will get mad if a 'gentleman' says they're not a lady!"

"A lady dresses in silks, wears perfume and a tonne of make up. They are weak and useless" That would be Tsukimaru...Sesshomaru really wanted to punch his cousin's lights out at this minute "Good job, you dug a bigger hole" he muttered out of Rin's hearing ability.

"ALL RIGHT YOU'RE BOTH GETTING HURT!" Rin shouted chucking a rock at Tsukimaru's head, and another at Sesshomaru.

The two cousins spent the early hours of morning...running from a rampaging Lady of the West. Who was intent on making their eyes work well enough to see she was indeed a Lady.

* * *

I'm on Rin's side for this...I'd want to beat up my partner, if he ever suggested I wasn't a lady. But tell me your thoughts.


	14. Konpira Ni Fune

_Long Chapter...full of Japanese_ _cultural references..._

* * *

"Konpira?! Nee-sama you want me to play KONPIRA with Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin's eyes were bugging out at this point for one reason. Konpira was drinking game played by Maiko, Geiko and Oiran with their clients at tea houses. She was anything BUT a Geiko, and definitely not a Oiran, she was the Lady of the West, below one and above thousands. On top of that, Rin held her body at a great price despite her "common" origins and will never entertain any other man with it, besides her mate. He was the only one she wanted to physically please. So she had never bothered to learn anything from Oirans or Geikos despite their more attractive social status and considerable payment. Rin will admit a chance to improve her life had always been on her mind, she had grown up a poor abused orphan, but it had never been his wealth that kept made her want to stay with Lord Sesshomaru. That Kagome was suggesting this idea like it was the easiest thing to do in the world was insanity. Rin knew Kagome had likely been from a very well to do family, she knew Kanji after all, but to think that the girl who had a sister to her, would assume she would learn, or have learnt the ways an Oiran who sold their bodies to possibly the highest bidders, had never crossed her mind. In that instant Rin wished she had not pestered Sesshomaru to allow her to travel back to Edo alone, she should have stayed in Kyoto…where she belonged… "Or you can try Tora Tora Tora, it's a more modest game played through shoji doors"

"Kagome-sama, Rin does not know any games or dances done by Geiko or Oiran. Rin asks Kagome-sama to remember who you are speaking to, Rin is not a common entertainer…"

"Nonsense you must have danced for those fancy parties your precious Lord hosts right? To entertain your guests?"

"Yes Rin has, but Rin has not and never will do any of the dances a Goiran or Geiko does. Rin isn't a courtesan of the West you would do well in remembering that" Her tone every bit as condescending and imperialistic as her Lords.

"So what you're going to order me to stand down as Lady of the West. You aren't in Kyoto anymore Rin, or the West, You're in the East."

"Kagome-sama I'm still the Lady, if I wanted to I can very well raise hell for you and you know it" Rin's smirk showed Kagome that if she pressed the issue any further Rin won't hesitate to make her threat a reality. The Eastern Lord had no knowledge of her visit, but sending one of her guards to him along with her sword pendant could change that instantly. Kagome paled for a moment, before smiling confidently "You won't dare Rin, you've never been one to use you're status to bully others"

"Oh, am I bullying? Gomen I didn't realize I thought I was only putting a subordinate in her place" If there was one thing Kagome hated about living in the past it was some the hierarchy. The system made sure illegitimate children can have no claim to their father's assets, not unless the family recognized him as on their own first. However nobody in the West did, only Sesshomaru barely acknowledged his brother and that was out of respect for Rin. Kagome wished that Inuyasha could gain the approval of the rest of his family for their children's sake. Life in the village was hard, especially compared to what she had growing up, and while she knew what to expect coming, she wanted better for her children. Mothers had a right to be selfish after all. But beneath all that mother's wishing, Kagome had to admit she was jealous of the girl before her. Kagome absolutely hated how Rin had things so easy; silk robes, jade pendants all the way from China, exquisite tea, and numerous servants offering immediate help whenever she needed. She didn't have to labour every day to make ends meet, she didn't have to listen to people talk trash because she believed in something different. All Rin had to do, was be the perfect Lady; pretty and accomplished in the arts, and she commands great respect. All because _she_ had the fortune to marry a Lord that is recognized as such, because t _hat very Lord_ ruled over a big prosperous region of Japan. But she did watch Rin grow up from a 9 year old child to the 19 year old Lady of the West, so she did love the girl who became her little sister.

That's why she was graciously helping her Sister in Law, only for the latter to slam her high and noble hand on the ideas offered. What was wrong with playing a drinking game? Geishas weren't the only ones to drink with men. Wives did all the time! As a noble Lady, Rin was also hostess she must have done more than play instruments and sing to entertain visiting dignitaries right? She must have gotten drunk with her mate a few times to unwind right? Why in her time, it was hard to find a woman who has never been drunk before!

"Rin, have you ever gotten drunk before? Or had a night of just relaxing with a drink and your mate?" She asked gently keen eyes watching Rin as she thought for a minute before turning red and nodded.

"But it was back when we first mated…we were both nervous so the sake really helped…ever since we've been really careful about how much alcohol we take in. It's not appropriate for a Lord and Lady to get drunk, we always have our duties pressing on us, so we must have a clear mind at all times." Kagome completely dismissed what the younger had said after confessing the young rulers only got drunk once. 'Judging from her tomato face…whatever happened must have been good,' thought Kagome 'but it also confirms that I have to explain how Geisha differ from Oiran, and then how playing drinking games is ok' Kagome sighed, she keeps forgetting Rin was common born, and married into high society, where there were more Goiran than Geisha, and the difference between the two blurred. It was easier in lower classes, prostitutes were just that, and Geisha were Geisha. In high society though, she imaged that both were entertainers, and it was hard to tell if a performer was just an entertainer or a courtesan looking to get into some young Lord's pants. Poor Rin, she must have worried for a long time about losing her beloved Lord to a courtesan…after all he was young and very handsome, probably attracted a lot of unwanted attention from any who were willing to brave the cold. Suddenly, all the silk and jade that Rin possessed didn't matter anymore, not if she had to live in constant fear of losing her mate. Kagome now felt slightly sorry for Rin.

Shaking her head clear of those unpleasant thoughts, she returned to the task she had at hand. First to clear up the difference. Then to explain how drinking games work and why they can be good for couples hoping to relax.

"Well, Rin it's a known fact that sake loosens the tongue, if you can get him drunk, you might be able to get more answers from him than before" Kagome explained "Plus even decades old couples need to spend some quality time together otherwise the affection slowly dwindles out"

Rin blinked, as all of a sudden Kagome went from a person who casually suggest her being a Oiran only concerned about getting wealth and stature, to an elder sister who was patiently teaching her how she can get her mate to loosen up through one thing the palace was never short on, sake.

As the hours dragged by, Rin started wondering if perhaps taking a few lessons from the Geiko would not be a bad idea? She could tempt Sesshomaru into paying more attention to her that his never-ending pile of bills, treaties, reports, and stuff like that, with a dance. She could get him to talk by drinking rounds with him…On top of all that, he will never need to go see a Oiran or Geiko, she can do it all. Privately of course, she still refuses to use her body as entertainment for any man that wasn't her mate. But she won't have to worry about a visiting Lord bringing his favourite Geiko to tempt Sesshomaru with a seductive dance anymore. She won't have to go to bed alone at night wondering if her mate really was in his study slaving away at his mountain of paper work, or being assaulted by an Oiran Tsukimaru insisted on bringing back with him. If she can learn all those tricks, especially how to drink gallons, or even fake drinking gallons with the art of discreetly pouring her sake out, she can help in Court as well. She'll get the officials and advisors drunk and fish information for her Lord. Scenario after scenario played out in Rin's mind as Kagome described how a Geiko was different from a Oiran, and how she could Benefit as Lady of the West by learning a few tricks. Once she was done in Edo, Rin knew her next stop, the Castle in the Sky, to see Hahaue, she needed the former Lady's help and advise if she wanted to thoroughly impress her Lord. This might be the best prank she ever pulled! She'll invite her Lord to drink with her, and after a few cups to get herself tipsy, she'll start discreetly disposing her sake, while still playing Konpira to get him nice and drunk!

Nodding in agreement to Kagome, despite not hearing all of her explanation, Rin politely asked the older woman to teach her how to play both games so that she may play one with her mate.

 _A day later…_

Rin bustled around their private living quarters, her silk robes rustling as she went around arranging tables and cushions so that they had a comfortable nest by the three-pronged furnace they recently got from China. Rin debated starting a fire herself or having her mate do it, and ultimately decided on the latter. Rin swore there was something about fires Sesshomaru started that made them warmer and brighter than any fire she could strike up with a match or drill out with bark. Maybe the green mist his hand released contained something that made combustion easy? But his burned longer too…and according to Kagome "Si-N-Te-Fi-Ki-Li" (scientifically) That made no sense. She had sent word to her Lord that she expected him to clear his evening and spend it with her, and ordered the Kitchen to make his favourite dishes, while she took care of the alcohol. Today was what people in Kagome's time called "Thanksgiving" to Rin it was just a very large Harvest Festival. The last crops were coming in and the hunters had gone on one last major hunt. Sesshomaru and Tsuki-san had both gone. Rin had been married to Sesshomaru for a few years now, but had never been allowed to witness the hunt. He said it was too dangerous, as it was all the male Inu-youkai and they would all be in their true forms. Sesshomaru had said they'd be feral, and he didn't want her to see him like that…Rin didn't quite see the problem, she'd seen him in his true form before, she was very well acquainted with the GIANT dog form. As a matter of fact she saw it whenever he had a particularly bad day…grooming him helps him relax and puts the whole palace at ease. But she respected his wish nonetheless, actually today it gave her the time needed to prepare everything.

Lady Mother had returned to the palace with her, and was happily blending sake into Sesshomaru's favourite dishes. Apparently she had not seen her son get drunk since centuries before the Inu no Taisho died, and was eager to help her daughter in law cause mischief. "Life at Court can be so dull, it needs to be spiced up occasionally." She had said, but the Lady Mother had a condition, that Rin wasn't sure she liked "This one wishes to join your dinner party, it has been long since she has seen her son act like a child" Rin had originally planned to have this be private…but she really needed help from Lady Mother in her dance, and in the art of drinking/disposing elegantly…

 _In the Forests…_

Sesshomaru loved stalking through the woods in his true form, the thrill of a hunt humming through his veins. However, pack members noted that their Lord wasn't completely into the hunt this year, catching much less then he normally would. They wisely kept their mouths…er sorry muzzles…shut on this point, knowing that the reason was likely their "lovely" Lady of the West. While, nobody was in a hurry to lose a limb if they were so lucky, or publicly humiliated if no, that didn't stop them from being irritated of her. In their minds Rin had the guts of a mountain cat, and the slyness of the craftiest Kitsune. The "lovely" "benevolent" Lady after had only caused the entire Court to look bad on many occassions. By now everybody knew that the Lady of the West has been sentenced to taking over one of the Lord's duties, and they knew the feisty Lady would not be happy about it. They were willing to bank their mansions, that she must have something planned to get back at her Lord for adding to her duties. The men of the pack didn't understand what the issue was. Being a full time hostess, and attending to the duties of the house, was much easier than what they had to do. Many approved of Lady Rin getting a taste of it, thinking this will give the Lady something else to worry about, and not prank the whole court. The Lady of the West had put "whoopee cushions" that the Time Priestess had made under the mat of everyone in Court, when they all sat down at the Lord's command, the entire hall echoed with a horrid noise that had all of them looking ashamed. Servants laughed for days, it was a total disgrace! The men of court hoped that by doing some of the duties Lord Sesshomaru did daily, Lady Rin would learn that court was no place for pranks, and it was beneath her station to even do it. The Ladies of Court however applauded Rin for her carefully administered prank, what else was there to do in the dull life that being upper class is. Shamisen, Ikebana, and calligraphy could only curb so much boredom, and they spent long days without their mates. If they had children that would be another thing, but most children were raised by their nurses, so the Ladies could concentrate on their duties. Leaving plenty of time for boredom. So they really didn't fault her when last New Years, Lady Rin deliberately replaced sugar with salt when making some the mochi, and replaced matcha tea flavouring with wasabi for others. Of course this had caused the entire court, including the Lord to enter a fit of hacking and choking that lasted for several minutes, but it was fun to watch. Yes, this under the amused eyes of the Lady Mother, and the Lord Uncle, and it might have been shameful to the men, but to the women there wasn't much else to alleviate that dreadful boredom. Elderly Inuyoukai, sided with the women, ever since Rin had married into Western high society, there had been no shortage of laughs. True sometimes her antics enraged the young Lord,for instance she has served white vinegar instead of sake, during a banquet to welcome Koga, Chief of the Eastern Wolves. During this banquet a treaty was supposed to be discussed that will grant the West passage through the wolves territory so they can trade with the East, however instead it resulted in everyone (aside from the important two) rushing to get water and later many lost control of their bodies and transformed into their true forms. The young Lord was so angry at this he didn't acknowledge his mate for a month…however the elderly who have also been spared for their age, found the chaos amusing…Many remembered the first time the current Lord of the West changed forms, and his expressed when he lost control of his own body was much like that.

The hunting crew however contained no elders, and they for the most part agreed that Lady Rin deserved her punishment, she needed to learn she's not a commoner anymore and she has a duty to fulfill, one that includes being a poise elegant Lady who DIDN'T play pranks.

Sesshomaru meanwhile didn't really care that Rin wasn't the stereotypical Lady. He could do without the monthly humiliations, but he wasn't about to stop Rin from, just being Rin. As the hunt continued, the Lord of the West found himself immensely curious about what Rin had planned "whatever plan she had, it would have something to do with figuring out what Mokomoko was, and of course this one will play along, he'd like to sleep in and avoid Morning Court for a change" Unfortunately for him he got hammered by a bear-paw while he was thinking of his mischievous mate. Doubly unfortunate was Tsukimaru who not only heard this comment but was further distracted by the mental image of Rin dressed up formally and holding court…That image sent him laughing fit, and the bear got a chance to enact revenge on him by treating the Youkai as a punching bag. Under normal circumstances the bear will never have laid a paw on them, instead he'd be dating two pairs of deadly claws, like any other animal. If only said bear was not destined to be food for the winter, then he could have gone into hibernation knowing he had pounded not one but two of his kind's worst nightmare, worse than humans, Youkai…specifically Inu Youkai, a race that was rare, and known for being fast not many bears can brag about having done that.

… _Hours Later at the Palace…_

Rin was on pins and needles, the hunt had just ended and someone had sent forward a mountain of fur…but it wasn't the beautiful white fur her mate wore on his shoulder so she was not interested at all. She was expecting Sesshomaru any moment now, and the drinking marathon would begin, she hopped that she didn't end up drunk before her mate. She'd practiced the art of discreetly dumping her drink a million times last night at Hahaue's castle, and this morning! Sesshomaru was due back at sunset, giving her two hours to prepare. Hahaue had said the Kitchen was prepared, and everyone's mouths were sealed. Servants had been warned to stay away from the private chambers as the family wanted to spend time alone. She'd gotten many knowing looks from the few noble ladies she befriended. Rin had asked them about drinking games, and many admitted to having done it numerous times before. So she figured played Konpira can't be that bad right? It was a very simply game. The two players face each other and alternate touching a box or the table between them according to the beat of the song. If the box is on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the box with a flat hand. If the box is not on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the table with a fist. 'Failure to do either means you lose the game, which means you have a drink, and repeat! Simple, you can do it right Rin? Just make sure you don't lose a game and you won't have to worry about having to much to drink!' Rin thought to her self as she put a large bottle of sake on the table followed by a very pretty wooden box. Rin wondered briefly if she would be the one singing, or if Hahaue would do the honours. She supposed the first round would be played Sesshomaru against herself, then against Hahaue…or maybe it should be Hahaue first…surely he would lose and have to drink against Hahaue right? Rin shook her head viciously to clear her doubts they will take turns of course! They had a common goal. Get the Lord of the West drunk. So why was did she feel like something could go majorly wrong?

Lady Mother had heard of her daughter's latest prank, dousing her son in honey, and feeling mischievous herself, she had plans to sabotage her daughter in law's plans with a prank of her own. She wanted grandkids to spoil after all, and the only way to do so was to get both drunk and stuck together with honey. Her plan wasn't as elaborate as Rin's and didn't involve a distraction. But she figured she didn't need one. Her daughter in law with her big brown eyes full of expression was all the distraction needed. If her plan worked her daughter in law should be a whale, and out of the "entertainment" business for nine months. Hopefully that was enough time for the West to secure favourable trade agreements, and alliance treaties. Kami knows the last official meeting ended in a hilariously inappropriate way, and there was zero productivity. The Former Lady of the West liked her daughter in law a lot, especially for her ability to brighten court life up and make it fun. But work still needed to be done, and she was obligated to step in if it wasn't being done. Rin was in for a surprise this night.

 _An hour later_ …

Sesshomaru entered the private tea room, to see his mate dressed in a bright red kimono patterned in white, with symbol of his clan. Her cream obi was embroidered with blue and yellow, tied high to make her chest stand out. The entire outfit, screamed that his mother had been the one to put it together. Rin also wore a jade pendant on her neck, one that had come from a visiting dignitary whose been to China. Her hair was done in an elaborate knot at the top of her head, and adorned with golden ornaments. Rin was sitting on her heels at one end his mother beside her, hiding her face behind her fan like a proper lady. That set of an alarm in Sesshomaru, Rin was never one for decorum, she only hid her face when she had to appear in court, greet visitors, attend official events, or when she went outside of the palace. When she was at home, or visiting family, she never covered her face, nor did she wear her hair in an elaborate knot adorn it and with ornaments. As he settled himself across from Rin, he noticed a beautifully carved box that he'd ordered be made for her, and an impressive collection of sake. That was another alarm…were they going to be drinking the night away?

A separate table was set with a roast rabbit from the hunt, a large platter of sushi, several bottles of sake and his favourite type of broth. It all looked like his mother's handiwork. He wasn't surprised whenever she came she insisted that she be in charge of what he eats. Most likely the meat would be cooked according to Inu-youkai standards. He sniffed around for anything else amiss, but found nothing…he did notice a string by the windows going to the rafters…but there had always been one there, it was connected to a bell outside that summoned the servants. Nobody would touch that.

"MiLord would you like to eat first, or play a game with Rin first?" Rin asked still hiding her face behind her fan. That made him curious, what game?

"This one wishes to play a game with his mate." He answered, behind her fan Rin smiled. "Allow this one to see your face, Rin" the fan was bothering him, according to the West's code, a Lady of Court was required to hide her face behind her fan in a public setting until otherwise stated, especially if they were mated, however Rin never abided and he never forced her wanting her to feel comfortable in the West. It was unlike her to hide her face behind one at home and wait until he requested her lower it. She must be planning something bad if she was suddenly following rules.

"Rin wishes to play Konpira with Sesshomaru-sama" She said that really sweetly…

"This old lady will be referee" volunteered his mother, eager brown eyes, plus his mother' s support made it hard for Sesshomaru to refuse…especially eager brown eyes.

"Asobou" Rin happily moved the box into the middle and set up the Sake. 'Remember Rin. If the box is on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the box with a flat hand. If the box is not on the table when it is their turn, they must touch the table with a fist.' "Sesshomaru sama do you know how to play?" he nodded of course he did, but he only ever played with Geisha before…he didn't even know Rin knew of the game!

"Shall we begin then?" Asked the Lady mother as she readied the Shamisen.

"Hai" Rin and Sesshomaru sat face to face. Rin with her left hand in front of her held exactly in the middle of her wide Obi, palm up, being very careful with her sleeve. Sesshomaru with his almost casually, his sleeve falling back comfortably. "Remember when the box is on the table, touch it with an open hand, when it's off the table touch the table with knuckles. You can take the box whenever but each party can only take it three times." The Lady Mother started playing her instrument, singing "Konpira-fune-fune oikaze ni ho kakete Shurashushushu mawareba Shikoku wa Sanshū naka nogōri Zōzusan konpira daigongen…" The first verse, Rin felt was ok…but then after the first repeat Rin felt that Sesshomaru very obviously didn't want to lose to her and have a drink so he sped up while still keeping to the beat of the song. The entire song was about four verses long, and the game continues until one of the touches the table before restarting. She had every intention of NOT getting drunk and having her mate get drunk, but with the pace of the song, she was having doubts

'How much Sake can I pour becomes obvious that I'm pouring my drinks into its pot? Maybe I should drink some of it' She thought as she touched the table without the wooden box on it. Sesshomaru smirked at his mate as he poured her a cup of sake. Rin held her sleeve, and smiled sweetly at him before downing the cup. Immediately after he fed her a piece of the roast meat his mother had prepared. "Drinking on an empty stomach isn't good."

"Well, that was a great round, Rin you held on much longer than this one thought you would. Now this one proposes we finish our meal before playing the next round." The Lady Mother had plans of making this a long night, where BOTH children were drunk. She would like to be a grandmother soon. It was frustrating having to explain to her friends why she still didn't have a little koinu to spoil, when her son was mated. Things were much easier to explain when her twenty year old son was still more a child with a burden, traveling around to avoid it, than an actual Lord having full control, and a mate to boot! The Lady Mother often wondered if her son had grown stupid the older he gets. There was no other explanation for his behaviour; he was mated so he should be thinking about getting an heir. But he was still just fooling around with her, and both wallowing in paperwork, leaving what in her mind was the most important duty of a Lady and her Lord to some other day.

About 2hours later…

"Konpirafunefune oikaze ni ho kakete Shurashushushu mawareba Shikoku wa Sanshū naka nogōri Zōzusan konpiradaigongen" Rin sang as she played the Shamisen. This was her second time playing the instrument tonight, and she absolutely delighted in it, because it meant Sesshomaru was playing his mother, who handily made him down a cup of Sake. So far she had scored 0 victories over her mate, and so had to drink 3 cups of Sake, not counting the one before eating. It was frustrating at one point she even cried "Sesshomaru-sama stop using your youkai-speed against Rin! Rin is human" He only smirked and answered he hadn't been using his natural speed against her…The nerve of that guy! Thank kami immediately after the Lady Mother had offered to switch and righted the score. Now Sesshomaru had 4 cups in total too, but he wasn't even tipsy, and she was feeling a little!

"konpira ishidan sakura no massakari kirararara~…" The song picked up the pace and Rin's fingers flew over the instrument as her eyes watched mother and son alternate between knocking the table and touching the box. "Konpira mi yama no ao ba no-kage kara kirararara~" The Lord of the West was seconds to slow, missing the box and touching the table instead. Rin laughed at the frustrated face on his face…he looked almost like a child who had lost his favourite toy as his mother poured him another shot of sake.

….3 more rounds later….

Rin really wanted to cry as she drank her 5th cup of sake that night, she has already dumped approximately 7 shots into the pot behind her! At this rate she was going to be drunk long before her mate, who only now was showing signs of being slightly intoxicated. The poor plant she wasn't sure how much more it could take!

"konpira mi yama no aoba no-kage kara kirararara-kin no gohei no hikari ga choi sasha miyama Kumogiri harewataru omiya wa konpira funagamisamada yo kirararara" Rin could barely make out the words the Lady Mother was singing, instead she was relaying mostly on her ears to pick up the rhythm, and her eyes to try to keep track of her mate's hand. But it was failing miserable as pretty soon she was elegantly pouring out her eighth shot. A heavy sigh escaped the being across from her as he purposefully missed knocked the table before him. Earning himself his…what was it…8th cup of sake? Rin had lost count a long time ago.

3 more rounds later.

'Note to self never play a drinking game against Sesshomaru-sama…You can't win'

Sesshomaru by now was pretty sure the whole point of this was to get himself drunk, wondering briefly if he should pretend to be drunk now, or a few more rounds later. He had to do it before Rin passed out from drinking or worse decided to wake up the whole palace with her horrible drunk-singing. Luckily his mother offered to switch with Rin again. "Konpira fu-N-hick, fu-N-hick oikaze Nihick Ho-ick kakete Shurashushushu~!" The amount of hiccups in that one phrase of the song sent both mother and son into a laughing fit. "mawarebaShikokuwaSanshoonakanooguuriZoozuushan konpiradaigongen" Poor Rin was very close to being 100% drunk, her words were slurring together when they weren't interrupted by a hiccup. Luckily her Shamisen tutor had started her out with this simple song and her fingers didn't flounder much despite her current state.

"Are you at least tipsy my son, Rin won't last much longer. A few more shots and she's liable to dancing around the palace singing at the top of her lungs. This old lady would like to avoid that catastrophe"

"This one was planning to take Rin to bed soon, and pretend to be drunk. He is curious about whatever she has in mind"

The Lady Mother smiled, everything was going according to plan. Rin was a very active girl, when she wants something she made sure to get it. The Lady Mother was certain tonight, her grandchild could finally be conceived and she won't have to awkwardly explain why her grown-up koinu wasn't doing his duty as a Lord. It was supposed to happen the day after the Haunted palace...instead, her son had made a comment about his mate being unisex! The nerve of the boy, the Lady mother was glad that RIn had taken matters into her own hands and punished her mate, because if the Lady Mother had done it, she was certain her son won't be walking normally for a while. Perhaps now with a drunk Rin taking control, he can go about making a little koinu to continue their proud race. Inuyoukai were rare, so even Hanyou could be considered a suitable heir, if born by the Mate, not a mere mistress. The Lady Mother knew of Inuyasha's existence of course, but as son of a mistress, he really should count his blessings that the West was letting him live. Other Lords and their family would not be so nice to a disgrace. Rin's singing snapped the Lady Mother out of her thoughts.

"Kon…BUURP-ira…s-suumima-sen. konpira ishidan sakura no massaURRRP karikirararara~" Another peal of laughter happened this time it resulted in Sesshomaru staring at Rin and blindly touching the table, and the Lady Mother placing the box on her son's hand…Both parties looked at the current Lady of the West who…just….belched…loudly…while…singing…!?

"Mother, how many shots has she had?" Big amber eyes the size of saucers looked at his mother, who was slack jawed and gapping at her daughter in law. How many shots indeed, for her to completely forget about manners…

* * *

A/N: Geiko and Geisha are used interchangeably to show the difference between East and West.

Another term I used is Oiran: they were high class courtesans who doubled as entertainers. Their profession doesn't exist anymore, but in Japan you can still find the legacy they left behind.

For those interested in the song Rin sung please see this link: watch?v=LZVhhSZFHlY

The Lady Mother as is probably obvious by now is anxious to be a grandmother. I'm assuming the hierarchy of the West states whoever is the "Lady of the West" her sons no matter what they are has the right to succeed. I'm sorry to any Izayoi-lovers out there, but in my eyes she is just a mistress, so Inuyasha for all his strength and greatness, is not recognized as a "prince" and has no right to succeed his father, or even challenge his brother's claim.


	15. Konpira Ni Fune: Aftermath

WOW~ This little story has 4,335 views! :O Most people actually moved on from the first chapter, and stuck around till this one. which I really find surprising. I guess I managed to make you all laugh since you stayed. To everyone who talked to me, thank you so much, especially to SessRinFan, Go to Bed, and FanficUsername1 for sticking with this silly project. If any viewers are students like me (especially those in HS, or Uni) or are full time workers がんばて as we enter a busy time! Now onto story いきますよう!

WARNING: purposeful OOCness their drunk. (One really is drunk...the other pretending.)

* * *

"Kon…BUURP-ira…s-suumima-sen. konpira ishidan sakura no massaURRRP karikirararara~" Two pairs of amber eyes stared at the current Lady of the West completely dumbfounded, at what alcohol could do.

Sesshomaru was the first to react. "Rin where are your manners, this one will not tolerate you behaving like some base born oaf."

His harsh cold tone seemed to have struck a chord in Rin because, the instant he finished talking Rin put down her Shamisen and ran to Sesshomaru, giving him a big bear hug.

"Sesshomaru, that is no way to talk to your mate…" The lady mother reprimanded her son before turning to Rin "Child, you are the Lady of the West now. What you do reflects on all of us. You know this correct"

Rin nodded her face hidden in Sesshomaru's fur. "Now, what do you say after you make such a disgraceful sound?" Rin pulled herself together. With perfect poise and as much elegance as a drunk woman can muster, she bowed to her Lord-mate and Mother-in Law. "Sumimasen. Please forgive this Lady for her rude behavior. This one meant no offense"

The Lady Mother sighed…her daughter in Law was salvageable after all. She was going to have to thank the Etiquette teacher tremendously for turning a country bumpkin into a well mannered Lady of Court. Now if only she could find a teacher to show her son, how to properly treat his mate. 'Toga…you left quite a troublesome boy…'

…5 minutes later….

"konpira miyama noaoba nokage kara kirararara-kin no gohei no hikari ga choi sasha miyama Kumogiri harewataru omiyawa konpira funagamisamada yoikirararara" Rin sang in her slurred voice, surprisingly there were no hiccup interruptions this time. Sesshomaru and his mother played the rest of the song both of them deep in thought about what to do next. It was the Lady Mother who during the game asked Rin,

"Rin-chan, what was it you wanted to ask Sesshomaru, or this old Lady?" The game continued alternating between knuckle and palm as the box was removed and put back. But both had their amber eyes focused on Rin. Simply playing on instinct as Rin's fingers had not stopped on the Shamisen. Girl appeared to have not heard until, she stopped playing her instrument and spoke up.

"Rin wanted to know about Mokomoko! Shoko san said something about puppies….Maru-sama can Rin have puppies someday!?…Lady Mother why is the Mokomoko so important to Inuyoukai?! Rin remembers sleeping with Mokomoko around her…it soft…Rin wants to do that again….Can she….Why are you looking at Rin funny?!" The thing was…Rin was talking so fast and so loudly, that the two Inuyoukai were having a hard time resisting the urge to cover their ears. Rin didn't know but she was practically shouting everything she says.

Now talking about babies was nothing to be discrete about in Inuyoukai culture. Their noses were so sensitive that trying to hide the smell of mating was next to impossible. One pair could be mating behind a shoji door and one unfortunate person down the hall could smell their passion. It was inevitable. So Inuyoukai had long ago decided make the physical act of mating itself wasn't something to accidentally smell and run to the hills screaming. It just was, something glorious and celebrated. The sound of it, was never a problem, by the time the sounds started, the youkai down the hall would have already smelled the passion and fled. When the smell hit their nose, Inuyoukai normally just smiled and respectfully stayed away. If the tales of gossiping women were to be believed it spared them the disgrace that both men and women suffered should someone foolishly walked in. There was zero shame in the act itself nor talking about it…the only shame related to passion that existed in Inuyoukai culture was, not being able to please. Which rarely happened so there was no shame…the reason why Sesshomaru and the Lady Mother were both looking funny was simple. Rin was a human women raised with the opposite teaching…she had adapted really well, but now she was loudly asking if she can have puppies, and loudly asking what the mokomoko was for. Both parties had ringing ears thanks to Rin's shouting, and sluggish minds from Rin's behavior. Lady Kiyomi had to admit, she didn't expect her Daughter in Law to assimilate so well into Inuyoukai culture. She expected Rin to find it odd, because many things rooted were connected to their sensitive noses and ears. Rin's hearing ability was fantastic for a human, as were her tracking skills. Both of which were honed by a life of foraging and hunting for survival…Even after she was put into the care of that elderly Miko. However compared to a youkai's Rin's impressive skills, were nothing, especially when compared to an Inuyoukai. Their race was famous for having the keenest senses of hearing and smell. It made them great allies, and even better enemies. Lady Kiyomi from her years of regent knew that much of Youkai kind were secretly glad Inuyoukai were rare, because of just that. Lady Kiyomi had to give it to Rin, the girl had proven herself time and again. She had learned their ways, and their language in the short span of two years, were it not for her distinctly human scent, she would have passed as an Inuyoukai.

Sesshomaru, was wondering if he heard right. In his mind Rin was always an innocent girl. He wanted to give her pups of her own to raise…but he loved Rin, and didn't want to push her. He knew that much of his court thought he married Rin simply because of her looks, and that she was just a mother cow. Someone he can sire a few children with before finding a proper mate to produce some full-blooded Inuyoukai heirs with. But that just wasn't the case. He can't bother trying to explain his feelings to those at court. Most of which had so many wives it caused feuds that gave him a headache! He only had Rin, and only wanted Rin, he wasn't going to be his father and get a mistress. Or be one of those obnoxious officials, who somehow convinced themselves their familial issues, were far more important than the many issues concerning thousands of subjects that he had to take care of. Sesshomaru had courted a few of the so called "proper ladies" before Rin…many were only concerned about their own welfare and the welfare of their families, others didn't even read Kanji. During his travels the women he'd encountered were no better, the most striking being Kagura, while pitiful and deserving sympathy, she had attempted to use him for his power. She was no better than the gold digging servants, or the self-righteous daughters of ministers. Rin had proven herself different time and again. That was why he chose her, and why he maintained a perfect demeanor around her. He only broke it during the haunted house…to see if she was like the others…he knew she was different, he just needed to see if she had guts, 'Mother shared the opinion….but Mother did mention, Rin might be ready for pups…this one will think about it…'

After a few minutes Rin started singing again "yama no naka, mori no naka, kaze no naka, yume no naka" Two silver heads jerked up….That wasn't the Konpira song…and as far as they knew they were still playing…either has decided to retire for the night…

"Rin, wrong song dear" The Lady Mother gently reminded.

 **"** Gomenasai….Konpirafunefuneoikazenihokakete Shurashushushu mawareba ShikokuwaSanshūnaka nogōriZōzusankonpiradaigongen…" Rin's singing was more slurred that before, but that didn't affect the tempo of the song at all. But for this round there was a big difference from previous rounds. Sesshomaru wasn't playing at his best, his thoughts completely on what his mother had said. 'Was Rin ready for a pup? Or was she simply curious about his Mokomoko? Perhaps both?'

"Sesshomaru….You just knocked the box with your knuckle" His mother said with a smug, almost mocking tone in her voice as she placed the box back in place.

"Gomen…" He accepted the extra shot of Sake.

"Rin wants to wear Mokomoko! " A completely random, totally excited sentence came from Rin whose eyes were again on his shoulder. A long suffering sigh escaped the Lord of the West as his mokomoko slithered off him to wrap itself around Rin. Under his breath he said to his mother "This one doesn't think Rin knows what she is doing…"

"Sesshomaru, do you really think so ill off women? Oh how you wound me!"

"Mother this one is being serious!"

"From this Old Lady's observations, Rin has learnt our ways remarkably well…she seems to know we take no shame in mating, and understands the logic. Her strokes on your mokomoko, are also how your old textbooks depicted females of our kind showing they are ready, no?" She looked her son's blank face…then looked at his eyes where she found he didn't follow. A sigh escaped her…her son for all is strength and intelligence had a very little attention span for everything he deemed useless…mating was evidentially one of them. A sad thing given that their kind was rare, and thus procreation was a must…luckily he had a lovely mate, and if her recent judgements are correct a smart one. 'Kami-sama, how did I raise this boy for so long?'

…1 hour later…

Lady Kiyomi was helping her son move his drunk mate from the tea-room to their private chamber. The Lady Mother had high hopes for the rest of the night. This time the next morning, she might get the delightful news she was finally going to be a grandmother.

As she was being carried by her mate…Rin's alcohol-hazed mind wandered from her hard life as an orphan, to the happiness she has felt since being taken in by the Lord of the West, to finally the bliss of now as the mate of her beloved Lord. Humming the tune she had made up years ago Rin thought of some stuff she had never voiced, and likely never will. But in her alcohol haze, Rin's tongue was extremely free and she had no inhibitions about talking, it all came flooding out of her mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama…Did you kn-ick, Rin had always felt so small here…li-ike Rin might not really belong. Everyone in the West seem better than Rin. Hick…Rin doesn't know if she can do anyth-ick anymore…Rin feels like everything about Rin is connected to Sesshomaru-sama's status as Lord of the West. Rin pranks people…because Rin wants people to see Rin…for Rin…not because Rin is Sesshomaru-sama's mate. Rin kn-knows she has noth-ick to give Sesshomaru-sama… Rin can only give love, and herself. But…hick…Sesshomaru-sama can't give Rin the same! Sesshomaru is so distant, never really ack-ick-nowledging Rin besides the typical morning routine. Rin w-hick-wishes she can help Sesshomaru-sama, and not be a burden. Rin feels totally useless, like all the studying she does is pointless…And not just Rin, many people say that. Sesshomaru-sama do you love your paperwork more than Rin? Is Rin really just a mother cow?" Rin had been feeling inferior, and stressed since she mated Sesshomaru, that was no secret to the Lady Mother. The poor girl had come crying to her many times about how everyone was better than her, and how she felt she was always in the shadows. Rin had reported that she feels like everyone sees her as just a toy Sesshomaru took a liking to…She was forever tied to the Lord of the West. She had no strengths of her own and no skills that set her apart. But she desperately wished she could fit the shows the Lady Mother was leaving her. How Sesshomaru knew none of this confused Lady Kiyomi but in a way she understood. Sesshomaru would not have taken Rin's feelings of inferiority well. Rin was definitely strong, and very smart to have hidden it so well. But Lady Kiyomi can't help breathing in relief that the girl had finally told her mate everything that has been weighing down on her. It wasn't healthy to keep it bottled inside, and she can't come running to the Castle in the Sky every time. A Lady had her duties to do. It was better if he knew and could support her. The former Lady can't quite relate to the girl, having never felt powerless and inferior in her life, but she did understand where Rin was coming from.

"Rin studied the Inuyoukai culture and language so hard-hick, becaUUURP…s-sumimasen…because she wanted to help….but no matter what she does she can't compete with the other ladies at court….Rin is just so stupid, so useless. Sesshomaru-sama that must be why you never told Rin about Mokomoko's significance right? Sesshomaru-sama only mated Rin out of obligation right?"

After talking Rin promptly started singing again continuing the song she started to sing before being told to continue the Konpira game and then spent the majority of the trip down the hall humming.

"Watashi ha hitori de machimashou, Sesshomaru-sama omodori wo"

The song never sounded so sad… "I will wait for you, until you come, Sesshomaru-sama please return to me"

"Mother…is this the first time you're hearing all this too?"

"Iie…This one has known for quite a while, that your little Rin has been feeling like her Title is an empty one. That everything is because of who you are, that nobody really respects her, likes her for her."

"This one had no idea that she was worried. Rin has always been so happy everyday. Visiting officials have even commented on her wit. This one fails to see how Rin could feel the way she does"

"To hold the title Lady of the West is an honor, but it is also a tremendous burden. If one isn't careful the pressure is able to crush them. The same can be said for being a Lord. Go get an official title they say, you'll be fine then they say…but anyone who is in the position can tell you that it is a lot of work, and the pay off isn't always guaranteed. Surely you know this, son?"

"But mother, This one is handling most of the hard tasks of managing the West…." The current Lord cocked his head to the side, amber eyes slightly widened in his confusion.

"So you think with the Lord handling most of the tasks the Lady's job is just to sit pretty is it? My son, I thought I raised you better than that."

"This one just means…This Sesshomaru is alive and active in the daily politics, Rin should not have be feeling the burden of ruling…"

"This Kiyomi must have erred somewhere to have raised such a dimwit…you have a brain Sesshomaru…why not try using it before you ask Rin why she may feel the way she does." After saying this Lady Kiyomi turned around to leave, before deciding so say something more. Turning her head over her shoulder she told her son "This Kiyomi knows from experience, that it is not easy to be in Rin's position. This one pushed through, because she was determined to raise you as best she can. Rin doesn't have a little Koinu depending on her right now, she should at least have her mate…." With that advise The former Lady went to her own chambers situated far enough that the sounds and smells the couple, hopefully makes, won't disturb her too much.

…In Sesshomaru and Rin's Chambers…

Rin having poured her feelings of pressure and inferiority a bit earlier was now dancing about the room singing a happy tune. A stark contrast to her dark speech, that left Sesshomaru stunned and upset. He wanted to know more about why she was feeling the way she felt, but felt like breaching that topic was not something he should do. Not directly at least…so how to do it?

'Rin likes to sing…This one could sing for his mate…This one has his Koto here somewhere…perhaps singing for a song for her will somehow trigger her into talking' Getting of his mat Sesshomaru went to a closet situated near the window, from inside he retrieved an instrument: Made of Kiri wood that had been seasoned for a year before being forged into the base of the instrument. The ivory bridges where custom designed to match his true form. The string was yellow silk, and finely threaded. The wood itself was carved in the Mokume fashion. Despite his nobility Sesshomaru had decided to include the Makura ito due to finding the sound richer.

Returning to his cushion Sesshomaru tuned his instrument. Rin had settled beside him when she saw him get it, so she was now on her belly legs in the air, looking very much like the little girl she no longer was.

"Anything Rin would like to hear?" He asked softly as he strummed his Koto.

Rin replied completely off topic "Sesshomaru sama loves three things: Mokomoko, Koto and the West….Where does Rin fit?"

Instead of answering her Sesshomaru played a song called "舟の夢: Boat of Dreams" from book of instrumental songs that Kagome had brought back with her from her world. It had quickly become Rin's favorites, and she had somehow copied the musical script and lyrics, bringing them to the West. Sesshomaru was sure that if Kagome knew of this she would worry about time-line issues. But so far the two songs have stayed in his study and not been touched, by anyone save himself.

"Jōnetsu-tekina akogare de, watashi wa watashi no bōto o michibiku gūzen no deai wa atarashī itami o motarasu. Yorokobi no naka de, naze sono yōna kanashimi?" (With passionate yearning, I guide my boat though chance encounters bring new pain; In the midst of pleasure why such sorrow?)

Again he was interrupted but this time it was welcome because it offered an answer. He normally didn't sing, Rin had said once he should sing along when he played the Koto, but he had always left that to her. She liked to sing after all. This time was an exception. 'Mother had said this one used to sing when drunk…if it gets Rin to talk about why she feels unwanted, this one's humiliation will not have been in vain' He reasoned to himself.

Rin's head shot up, eyes going from his mokomoko to his face, her jaw slightly open as he continued singing. Being mated to him for two years, Rin had never heard him sing…Operation get Sesshomaru drunk was a success…but she was also drunk…that was a bummer because it wasn't part of her grand Konpira plan: Get make drunk and fire endless questions at him. His tongue would be loosened by all the alcohol and his brain gone somewhere. So she'd finally get all her answer…instead they were both being drunk together. Which she didn't mind, because they got to spend time together and relax like Kagome had said. The entire song told a story of love and sorrow, pain and joy, through a boating analogy it was one of her favorite songs for that very reason. Her alcohol fogged brain had long abandoned etiquette and manners. So without any guilt she again interrupt an artist while he played his instrument, to answer his question.

"Rin is sorrowful in the midst of pleasure because she feels out of place, Sesshomaru-sama. Rin feels she's an easily replaced person, easily overlooked. Rin plays pranks because Rin wants to be noticed. Rin doesn't want to lose her mate." The sound of the Koto stopped as Sesshomaru turned to her with an incredulous look on his face. "Playing pranks makes people laugh and notice Rin, or get angry at Rin. Either way Rin gets some attention from your court that is keen on ignoring Rin because she isn't a Youkai, nor is she like Princess Izayoi, or the Lady Mother! One is docile and delicate, demure almost to a fault. The other is strong and elegant. Both carry themselves with such grace. Sometimes Rin really hates the fact that Sesshomaru-sama is really a LORD that it's not just an honorary title, but your ACTUAL TITLE. Sesshomaru-sama, do you KNOW how much PRESSURE THAT TITLE PUTS ON ME? Rin feels like everything she does and everything she can do is BECAUSE I MARRIED THE FUCKING LORD OF THE WEST! It's not seen as RIN is able to do things, but as LORD INDULGING MATE!" The current Lord had never heard his mate actually swear before, or sound so upset. She was a happy girl, that was just how it was. She was the girl who sang to the stars happily while alone, who skipped through streams and climbed trees with a smile on her face. Even in the village when she had to learn medical skills, in the palace just a year ago learning to write Kanji she smiled and laughed…He'd always assumed she was happy doing what she did and where she was, that the pressures normally associated with status didn't affect her.

"This one didn't know…" was all he could say…before going back to his Koto and finishing the song, this time he didn't sing the lyrics. He just allowed the strings to calm his mate. He had a lot more questions, but those can wait. He didn't memorize all the lyrics after all, so he'll sing again with the song repeats. Or he'd just keep playing until she falls asleep.

"Sesshomaru-sama…why did you never tellick Rin about the Mokomoko…it's import-ick-ant to you isn'tick?"

Feeling like he ought to answer after all Rin had spilled to him he explained "Because it's one part of this one, that isn't human. This one knows Rin isn't afraid of him, or of his true form. But this one felt that Rin, being a human woman, will not be able to understand."

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M STUPID JUST BECAUSE I'M HUMAN?!" Rin shouted completely forgetting about her mate's sensitive years. 'YOU SOUND JUST LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AT COURT. RIN IS HUMAN, SO RIN HAS TO BE A FOOT, IS THAT IT!?" If this were anime Sesshomaru's hair would have flown to the side and he'd be leaning away from Rin with dishes for eyes. As it is, he is simply left with a very unpleasant ringing in his ears, his face set in a scowl.

"BAKA YA ROU! I AM SAYING THAT RIN HAS A LOT TO LEARN ABOUT INUYOUKAI! the Alcohol had definitely affected him, Sesshomaru had dropped his formal speech and openly shouted at Rin, uncaring about being proper at the minute, he simply can't stop his sarcastic nature from showing through the mask of a proud indifferent Lord. "YOU'RE SO SMART, RIN, YOU DON'T NEED TO BE TAUGHT OUR CULTURE! "

"STUDIES! Rin doesn't even see the point of it anymore if everyone is just going to assume everything Rin is able to do is because she's the Lord's mate! If even her MATE thinks that Rin can't possibly fill the Lady Mother's shoes! Doesn't TRUST her enough to inform her about something obviously very important!"

"Mokomoko is something that can be used in a variety of ways, but the symbolism of it is very important. We are born with it, it grows as an Inuyoukai's power grows. It is a part of me Rin! IF YOU HAD JUST STOPPED FEELING OH SO SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND PAID ATTENTION TO YOUR STUDIES, YOU'D KNOW!" Sesshomaru had no experience dealing with someone with high stress levels. Partially to do with himself having grown accustomed to the pressure and stress that his title came with. He also had no idea how to deal with people feeling out of place, and inferior, both of which he'd never seen since he took the Western throne. After collecting himself for a few minutes Sesshomaru spoke again in the mocking tone he used when talking to his opponents. "This one is impressed that his mate would think being the Lady of the West is sitting pretty, and drinking tea. Please enlighten this one on just how you managed to survive these last two years. "

Rin humphed and turned away her back at him. Sesshomaru just sighed…he'd talked enough for the night. Alcohol was definitely affecting them both, now he just wanted to peacefully play his Koto now…maybe one of these days he'd get Rin to play her Shamisen along side him. 'So much for not regretting what you said...' He can picture his mother down the hall, face palming right now, shaking her head probably muttering something along the lines of "open mouth, insert foot."

Deciding that the best way to get across to Rin was probably through music Sesshomaru started strumming the stings of his Koto again. Deciding on a different song, he played Tsuki no sabaku, a song that told a fairy tale story. He didn't really know why he chose play a song that had lyrics, instead of an instrumental score like he normally played but it didn't really matter. In a was a good song, and the lyrics told the story a prince and a princess were traveling through the harsh desert on camels with only the light of the moon guiding them. " Tsuki no sabaku o harubaru to tabi no rakuda ga ikimashita…Futatsunarande ikimashita"

"One silver one gold, walking side by side…Sesshomaru-sama is that really what you think" came Rin's sleepy, slurred voice. The Lord of the West can't help but smile at her. Rin had moved to his lap now…apparently over her hate of him…or was it hate of his title? Seemed the same in his mind.

"Hai…this one thinks we're side by side all the time. Aishiteru, Rin" He whispered, before giving her a chaste kiss that, slowly became more passionate. Rin, drunk and uncaring about chastity, deepened the kiss pressing herself against him. Somehow to her, he always tasted like the mint-leaves Kaede had her chew whenever a suitor came. At that time, mint was a very repulsive taste, but now it wasn't. Maybe it was because the suitors Kaede set up for her made her feel nothing, while her mate made her feel like a treasure to be kept, and loved...she could do without the extra burdens of his damned title though. Deciding that she wanted more, she slipped her tongue into his mouth, as he sought to do the same. Rin's alcohol filled mind stopped thinking at that moment. Meanwhile Sesshomaru was thinking the alcohol must have affected him more than he thought…or he was a better actor than he ever gave himself credit for, because he was saying many things, that normally he'd never say, and now sharing a passionate kiss with his mate...who just a few minutes ago he was angry at. Hands roamed and felt each other as they continued kissing only parting briefly for air before resuming their kiss. Rin again taking the first action and slipping her hands underneath Sesshomaru's silk robes. He very quickly found a drunk Rin was a bold Rin.

With as much strength as he could muster, Sesshomaru pulled away from Rin just as she was starting to fiddle with his obi, much to her disappointment. Reasoning to himself and her that it just won't do to couple while completely drunk. But secretly he had to admit it might not be a bad idea if it meant Rin getting over her…what did Kagome say these attacks were called…Anxiety. A sigh escaped as he watched Rin settle in his lap again as he retrieved his Koto, which she had set aside to avoid breaking it. Strumming the strings, he thought about what Rin had said after getting drunk. Rin likely had what Kagome would call an "Im-po-su-ta" "Sen-do-ro-me" whatever that was, and her speeches showed that behind her happy playfulness, his young mate had a keen sense of inferiority due to to her humanity that he never knew of. 'Arigato, whomever came up with Konpira, this one owes you' Making a mental note to play Konpira with Rin more often, he resumed singing her to sleep. Thinking to himself that Konpira was a wonderful game to play, especially with sake, he got to hold Rin close, have a real heart to heart with her, and sing to her. 'This one should make it a tradition…maybe once a week he and his mate will play Konpira…or we can try Tosenkyo,…demo this one needs to fist cure Rin of her sen-do-ro-me' As he thought his fingers continued strumming his Koto gently singing Tsuki no sabaku lulling Rin into a peaceful sleep.

 _In the chamber a ways down…_

Lady Kiyomi of the West smiled…she had not raised a cruel, coarse son. Sure he shouted as his mate, but it was for her own good, and now he sings for his mate to cheer her up. Now that the sorriness was lessened…the night was still young…maybe they get down to making that grandchild for her… regardless, Konpira was now one of her favorite games, for bringing her son closer to his mate, if it didn't happen tonight at least she was one step closer to getting her grandchild.

* * *

A/N: This turned out a lot darker than what I originally wanted, I guess my own feelings accidentally got projected a into Rin. Stress and anxiety are funny things, especially mixed with an inferiority complex you got a recipe for...very unpleasant stuff. Mokomoko actually started during a _very_ bad time for me so I guess I should be glad that the unpleasant and dark feelings didn't show up earlier? Anyways, hopefully it won't continue, this is meant to be a funny, light hearted story after all. Ja ne!


	16. Tsuki-chan reflects

Please note the title says Tsukimaru reflects, but this chapter is actually more of an objective analysis for every girl who Sesshomaru could have picked.

* * *

Tsukimaru wandered the halls of the Western palace completely lost in thought. The night before he had snuck in to visit his aunt, and had heard something he was convinced he'd never hear again for the rest of his life…The sound of Sesshomaru playing his Koto and singing. He grew up with the current Lord of the West, was his best friend, and his study-buddy. Tsukimaru had only heard Sesshomaru sing twice in all their centuries together, the first didn't count as he was ordered to play and sing by their music instructor. It was the last time she'd get to teach them, as she was retiring and the last thing she did, was have her "star pupils" perform in front of the entire court, dignitaries and officials. Tsukimaru remembered Uncle Toga had been so proud that night, that his son lived up to the Bushido image of a perfect man, he could write beautiful kanji, was good at music, and excelled in the way of the sword. Aunt Kiyomi had would not shut up about it to his own mother for weeks, Tsukimaru was actually afraid to go home for a time, because of it. Sesshomaru himself of course had not been pleased about being ordered to do anything by anyone who were not his parents.

The second time he sang was when he found out about his father's death. Many thought that Aunt Kiyomi and Sesshomaru should not be so sad, because Uncle Toga had been unfaithful, but Tsukimaru can't find it in himself to blame them for their grief. Uncle Toga had been a significant part of their lives. Tsukimaru remembers his mother had come home saying his aunt cried for days when Uncle confessed his infidelity. He had seen Sesshomaru destroy trees in a rage that day, before eventually "sacrificing" himself as a sparring partner to his cousin. So a few human years later when word came of his Uncle's death, Tsukimaru ran to the palace expecting to find Sesshomaru destroying innocent trees again. Instead, he found the young man on a cliff overlooking the ocean playing his koto and singing a song of grief. It was the first time Tsukimaru saw his cousin express emotions since they grew up.

Rin was the third time, and Tsukimaru was certain if his cousin ever sang again, it would have something to do with the girl. She was an odd one, and he never really understood how his cousin fell for her, but he had to admit she was possibly the best choice. There wasn't much actually it was either an arrogant noble lady who thinks she owned the world, or Rin…there were others he believed one was called Kagura the other Sara Asano. Continuing his trek through the corridors of the palace Tsukimaru thought of each girl.

* * *

Sara had probably the best credentials, she was a princess. This meant she was likely skilled at diplomacy and very well educated. But she was obsessed with his cousin, allowing a horde of demons to take over her body in hopes of him reciprocating her feelings. Planning to steal the Tessaiga from Inuyasha in order to win the Sesshomaru's affections, attempting to kill both when that failed. To Tsukimaru this showed a lack of mental clarity, an important prerequisite for anyone wishing to fill his aunt's shoes.

Tsukimaru will admit the princess's love for his cousin was sweet and the lengths she's willing to go is certainly impressive, but he cringed at the thought of an entity who came into existence in a manner similar to Naraku wandering through the palace as Lady of the West.

* * *

Next was Kagura, Sesshomaru only showed concern for the Wind Sorceress after smelling her blood in while he was battle with Mōryōmaru. This triggered the Tenseiga to become ready to be forged into a weapon. But it won't have happened if Rin hadn't activated it first. After she was injured by Goryomaru, Sesshomaru refused to save her. In the end he only saved Kagura because he needed to save Rin, who was determined to save the sorceress. Kagura believed that Sesshomaru might free her from Naraku's grasp due to his great power. Therefore, she would search for Sesshomaru try to him to help her kill Naraku. She didn't really show any care for him beyond his looks and his power. Kagura's only love was freedom and her loyalty was to herself. She tells Sesshomaru Naraku's whereabouts and his plans as best she could all in the hope of gaining her freedom.

The fact she so readily became a double agent was enough for Tsukimaru to raise an eyebrow. After all the West needed stability, having a flaky girl whose alliance wasn't guaranteed was not in the interest of the country. The danger of being double crossed was always present in court life, adding to it is the fear of an ally twisting the terms of a treaty so that they have the advantage. There was no real loyalty even love can be questioned when politics and money are involved. If the Lord and the People aren't even able to trust the Lady, the West would be finished. The only one beside the Lord able to access and judge sensitive cases was her. Anyone in nobility whether one is Youkai, Human or even Kami can say loyalty matters a lot more than power looks and race. Nobody wants the contents of certain cases given away. Kagura's actions had demonstrated that if it's to her advantage she will not hesitate to give away information. Her only loyalty is herself. Sesshomaru inherited the West therefore he is the ruler, he can not afford to have someone next to him whose alliance isn't guaranteed. Besides that Kagura obviously valued her freedom, it's as impossible to contain her as it is to contain the wind. She wasn't someone who can be chained by etiquette and the rules of court life. She always wanted to be like the wind. Court life would have stifled her. The rules would slowly destroy her. The wind simply doesn't exist in a closed environment and like the wind Kagura would have sputtered out.

The last issue is she's evil incarnate. Kagura is a part of Naraku someone whose obsession with power had gone way too far, and Kagura also had this issue. If Sesshomaru had been in a weakened state when they met, she likely would have no interest in him. Her love for Sesshomaru was more love for his power. The only person Kagura truly showed any concern towards was Kohaku, and even that might have been worry for the Shikon Shard he carries. She was also someone who killed a lot. Now, both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have killed more than her, but the issue isn't the amount of blood on her hands. The issue is the people she killed were technically her siblings. Kagura doesn't hesitate to use others for her own gain and dispose of them when done. She lusted after power as badly has her "father" and maybe even worse. Neither of the Inu brothers used others and killed them after. It's probably something unique to Naraku's "family." Besides having a portion of Naraku wandering the halls was scary and not something Tsukimaru wanted to experience ever. This brought Tsukimaru's thoughts back too Rin.

* * *

Rin had attempted to care for Sesshomaru as he lay near a tree, bringing him water and food. She saw him at his lowest and stayed with him. The big smile was apparently the culprit of all things, and her death was the reason why Tenseiga worked. Rin was the first one he ever resurrected, and the reason while Meido was unlocked by Kagura, without Rin's death, Kagura would have never been able to unlock the move. Futhermore, it was Rin's second death, that strengthened the attack bringing it to its full potential. Immediately afterwards, Sesshomaru said, "Nothing is worth the cost of Rin's life." leading to Sesshomaru's Mother concerned about her son's sadness, resurrecting Rin with the Meidō Stone saying he's "like his father in many ways." He constantly rescues her and looks out for her, willingly. She shows a lot of concern for him whenever he battles near her. Rin never tried to kill Sesshomaru, or try to use him in any way. Her loyalty was perfect, and her kindness to all was remarkable.

Rin's obedience to Sesshomaru was also perfect, she didn't have any of that roughness to her. Girls are instructed to keep their mouths shut they are to be seen but not heard. Boys are encouraged to roughhouse and be naughty. Girls are instructed to be docile and obedient from a very early age. Boys who are not "playful" but sweet and demure are considered a shame to the family. Girls are told from a very early age that their job is to respect/ take care of elders, and be supportive of the boys. Boys on the other hand are told to focus on providing for the family and having a glorious career. Tsuki-chan knows from Kagome's futuristic knowledge that some are comparing Rin and Shippo. But that comparison is flawed from the very beginning. Boys and girls just aren't equal, how can they be? They're taught completely different things. A girl's place is always behind the boy's. It just the way it is. So expecting Rin to be Sesshomaru's equal is flawed. She never will be and neither will Kagura. Lady Sango is an exception to the rules of the time not the model of it: She's one of the last of a clan of demon hunters a warrior in her own right. How can she compare to normal girls of Japan or those of nobility?

Sesshomaru and Rin is not "bride-breeding" as some villagers would accuse their relationship as being. He never raised Rin. The elderly Kaede was the one who assumed the role of a parent, she actively raised and took care of Rin. Kaede was present in her life from the end of Naraku "reign of terror" into adulthood and beyond. She saw Rin through illness and health, she was there to help Rin through her first monthly pain. While Sesshomaru was only present in Rin's life for a year, during which he often left her by herself and had her provide herself with provisions. The rest of the time Sesshomaru was not a big presence in her life despite his wagonloads of gifts, by comparison Inuyasha had a bigger presence. However some villagers refuse to acknowledge what happened because it doesn't suit the mental image they have. In their own twisted dirty minds, they think that Sesshomaru raised Rin himself to make sure she's a perfect mate.

But the reality was totally different, 'ya don't "breed" a bride by allowing a random village Miko to adopt her' Tsukimaru thought. Kaede was a parent in every sense. To actually raise a child give one must give them that safe, warm caring environment, which Sesshomaru never provided. One must be there for the child at all times, which is another thing Sesshomaru never did. Rin and Sesshomaru were best friends, travel companions. The relationship was pure and simple. Rin was found and rescued by Sesshomaru, she was raised in a Shrine by a Priestess, Kaede. To Tsukimaru and other relatives, these villagers were simply jealous that Rin an unknown orphan,was the one who "won" the Western Lord, not a strong demoness like Kagura who they might have though more worthy...

* * *

Tsukimaru being totally honest with himself, had fully expected Rin to wish to stay with Priestess Kaede, and marry for a nice village boy, that Kohaku most likely. But he was glad to be proven wrong. It had been a very slow process, (in which he was certain Rin wooed his cousin, not the other way around.) He trusted Rin to keep his cousin calm, and trusted his cousin to keep both the West and Rin safe. Rin had proven to be a decent Lady of the West...at least her loyalty to Sesshomaru never wavered, she made it clear she wasn't with him because of his power. Tsuki-chan could do with without the daily bath as he walks though the palace gates thank you. However that wasn't is the problem now, he had a far more pressing issue. And that was why he was dripping wet in front of Rin's door contemplating how things could have gone. Rin had been insisting on wearing the Mokomoko…Tsukimaru wants to know EXACTLY when he can expect to see his nephew…or better yet when he can officially start being a living up to his royal lineage...by being a ROYAL Pain in The Ass to his cousin by hackling him on fatherhood. Hopefully that won't end up with him dating that poisonous light whip of His Royal Coldness again.

"Gotta butter up to Rin, most definitely" He thought as he slid open the door, glad that his cousin chose Rin over a snobby arrogant noble lady. Rin felt more real, she is smart but she has her insecurities. She is sweet and trusting, but she can be vicious. The only leverage he had over others was they are legally family! She won't beat him up for wanting to "join the fun" of getting under his cousin's skin right?...RIGHT?!

* * *

Aaand Cut, so hopefully you better understand why I ship Rin and Sesshomaru now.

Sara Asano really did give me the creeps, but I have nothing against Kagura, I liked her and envy her inner strength; fighting for her freedom knowing it might cost her life. But I feel like Kagura really "is the wind, the free wind" and not someone to be chained to one person, nor bound by rules and expectations. If we bind her in any way we'd be doing her wrong.

I know what is said about SessRin, and why some feel put off by them. But in my mind Rin was found and rescued by Sesshomaru, who as a Lord he has a certain set of morals he's honour-bound to uphold. However she was raised in a Shrine by a Priestess so Rin also has a certain set of morals. I don't think ANYTHING will happen until both parties are legal. Also please bare in mind that "legal" in Feudal Japan is 14.


	17. Terrible Horrible: New Years Eve

**Was supposed to be for New Years but I was somewhere without internet during Holiday season so oops. When I came back school started... So I'll post this now. Late is better than never? It's supposed to be three parts...and might eventually lead into the Spring Festival.**

* * *

Sitting on the dais next to Sesshomaru's throne, Rin sneaked a glance at her Lord out of the corner of her eye. He sat straight and tall, his face as impassive as ever. Not a word escaped his mouth, but Rin could see how tense he was, his hand clenched under the great sleeves of his haori.

Court was always a tedious business, and they had been holding Court the entire day meeting various advisors. The period before traditional festivals was always hectic. But this was taking things to a new level. It has been a week since Rin had seen her mate sleep all the troubles of the Western Land had apparently chosen this week to rear their heads. From the domestic disputes between an official and his 10th mistress, to the trade agreements with the East that needed to be finalized. It seemed like the West as a whole decided to hassle their Lord by not letting him have a wink of time for family and friends during a time when it was supposed to be celebrated. Today was New Year's Eve…The two had been up since 6am listening to request after request. It was 12pm now, and they had a banquet scheduled for later this evening. The visiting Lords would be arriving in about three hours, and along few any magistrates able to make the trip. The day was packed, and Rin had long ago lost track of who was who and what was what. All she cared about was her Lord-mate. She knew that he was tired, she could tell from the stiffness of his shoulders from how he was taking deep breaths through his nose in an effort to hold himself together, from the dullness of his golden eyes. Pouring him more tea, Rin sighed in relief as the last appointment for the day finally drew to a close. Maybe now they can relax a bit before the excitement of tonight.

No sooner had that thought passed through her head, did the doors open again revealing an alarmed Jaken followed by an incredibly angry prime minister. Rin fired a thought to Sesshomaru through their bond as the two got closer 'Just when it seems the affairs of court were over, and we can enjoy the rest of the night, something has to happen…doesn't it?'

Sesshomaru didn't answer, a soft breath from his mouth was all Rin needed to know he agreed with her. As they drew close Rin looked to Jaken "Master Jaken, Master Kyo, can this not wait until tomorrow?"

The prime minister, Master Kyo was the one to speak up "I'm afraid not my Lady, this is of the utmost importance" Rin sighed and glanced to Sesshomaru, under the guise of arranging the great sleeves of her Kimono, she discreetly took her Lord's hand, providing what little support she could in their situation. His mokomoko slithered off his shoulder to wrap around her, while he maintained his dignified posture, listening attentively to the problem. Rin for her part failed to see why a land dispute between the Prime minister and that baka Official-With-Way-To-Many-Mistresses could not wait until the next day. But maybe it was that fear of bring the bad water of the previous year into the new one. It was supposed to be a fresh start after all…

She scooted a littler closer to her Lord-Mate, as the mokomoko wrapped more securely around her. Prime Minister Kyo was now discussing whether putting Baka-Official under house arrest was a good move for being a Land-cherous, phi-Land-erer. Why not just castrate him? She thought bitterly, she was losing precious time with her Lord because of Baka-Official after all.

The room was suddenly very silent. "I never thought the Lady would have such a brilliant mind, milord, castration would be the ultimate humiliation for a Land-cherous phi-Land-erer like Baka-Official" Rin's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets…had she said her thoughts out loud? Quickly straightening, she cleared her throat, "Master Kyo, Master Jaken, we appreciate all that you do for the sake of the West, is there anything else that cannot wait until tomorrow?" Both looked to Lord Sesshomaru, seeing something there that made both shiver they shook their heads and Sesshomaru dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

As soon as they were alone in the large room she climbed into his lap and rested her head on his shoulder gently weaving her fingers through his hair, it was soft, silky to the touch, light as it weaves through her fingers, he closed his eyes and sighed. Looking up, she bit her lip at the weariness that marred his face. Rin continued methodically running her fingers through his hair, The longer she stroke, the deeper and calmer his breathing becomes. Rin revels in moments like this. The intimacy, the comfortable silence, the warmth. The knowledge that she is the only one to see him so vulnerable.

Rin's fingers venture to the nape of his neck, where she had noted tense musculature. 'A massage and a trip to the hot springs would do him a lot of good…But with our luck, we won't have the time. It's easy to start anew during New years they say. Get rid of any bad water before the New Years they say. It's a time of Good Fortune they say. They never mention how stressful it can be for some.' Rin thought bitterly. Soothingly, she massaged along his neck, working out the stress and ache. He lets out a deep sigh as his neck visibly relaxes. Then her hands travel to his broad shoulders. They're just as tense, if not more so. She sighs "My Lord you really should start taking better care of yourself, this one knows you've had a rough week, but relaxing one of our Hot Springs can do wonders to your muscles and your mind. Also be sure take some gingko next time we have a week like this" Rin's reprimand fell on deaf ears as Sesshomaru reaches out, firmly grasping her hip with one hand and a silk covered thigh with another, urging her a minuscule distance closer so she was effectively pressed against him.

Tilting her head, and leaning up she pressed her lips to his in a sweet kiss, her hands resting on his shoulders. He was stiff beneath her, but slowly he softened ad kissed her back. She opened her mouth against his as he quickly took over the kiss. Rin could feel the tension easing out of him bit by bit. They would have stayed like that longer… But right at the moment the doors to the Great Hall flew open as Tsukimaru all but barrel rolled in out of breath, and quite shaken.

Sesshomaru huffed, and removed Rin before discreetly righting himself as he watched his cousin huff and puff…He looked like he ran across the country…rather stupid in the young Lord's opinion when FLYING was much better, but he figured if Tsukimaru ran like that it has to be important.

"Gomen I think I interrupted something…but milord did you really order Master Ichiya to be castrated?" Rin spat out her tea in a very unladylike fashion. She didn't think that her angry remark would be treated as an order!

"This one has yet to decide on the matter and will do so after the festivities of this season. For now Master Ichiya is under house arrest, should he behave in a manner unfit for his status again he will face severe consequences. Have a team of your ninja observe him and any he interacts with, also deploy a team to observe Prime Minister Kyo, if anything is found you may do whatever needs to be done"

"Yes milord"

Dropping the formal speech Tsukimaru turned to Rin "Rin-sama take care of him. He looks dead on his feet…I'm surprised he hasn't taken to simply flying yet…"

"Tsuki-chan, Rin knows~ she's dreading tonight's excitement. Human Lords as well as Youkai Lords…ugh"

"Rin it is not proper to complain so much especially here…"

"Right~ and you're one to talk kissing your mate like that in the Great Hall…picture of proper breeding…Aunt will be so pleased. " With that Tsukimaru lifted off the ground and flew out…much to his cousin's mirth…

…4 hours later…

Sesshomaru and Rin were heading up their dais again officials and ministers were on their knees, hands folded in front, head tilted to the side in submission. This time Rin was the picture of sophisticated grace. A lovely red Kimono patterned with blossoms draped over her form, her obi was white with the West's signature blossom patterned along it. Her hair was twisted and combed on top of her head. She held herself tall and proud; back straight, chin slightly up, hands folded in front of her covered by her great sleeves. She walked with small dainty steps a bit behind her mate. He wasn't wearing his usual white kimono/haori hakama outfit. Instead he was wearing a red kimono paired with black hakama and a haori of black patterned with silver lines. The silk layers settled nicely on his form, and the wooden zori he wore in place of his usual black boots didn't make a sound on the floor. He kept his yellow/blue obi, and carried his swords with him like every other Lord. His steps were more self-assured than Rin's, and he walked with a grace that Rin struggled to copy. He kept his eyes focused in front of him, chin slightly lifted back straight the great sleeves of his haori rustled softly as he moved. Rin felt it odd to see her mate with his hair in a topknot, but had to admit it looked good, making the markings on his face stand out that much more.

As they sat down, Rin struggled to maintain her elegant posture…legs close together was easy, but sitting with such a straight back was uncomfortable…but what she really dreaded was addressing the ministers in Inu as they came up one by one…then receiving the visiting Lords with a smile. Before FINALLY they can start the party. She'd had a long day…she had to play a good hostess and do things properly…BUT she was so damn tired…If only Shippo were here…he'd know how to liven up this party immediately providing an excuse to skip the boring half hour of addresses…Glancing at her mate she noticed that he had his mask of a cold distant ruler back in place...Rin briefly wondered if talking to him through their bond was a good idea..she wanted to know how he felt...when they left this very hall four hours ago he looked about to pass out from exhaustion. Rin had bribed Jaken, guards and other servants into leaving them alone until about an hour before this event. She had to make sure he rested...so first she gave him a thorough massage gently working over his WAY TO stiff back, before both went to the bath and just soaked for some time. He fell asleep shortly after her impromptu therapy session. 'Is he really ok?' 'Hai, this one is fine now' Rin almost jumped out of her seat...she hadn't meant to send that thought...but at least she now knew he was feeling fine...'Stupid he really needs to rest more' '

This one will try in the New Year' Rin can't help but show her shock on her face...but she quickly righted it seeing someone approach 'Let the...very Fun~ verbal battle of wits, begin' To her surprise three voices sounded in her mind at the same time 'agreed'

" _Sesshomaru-sama, Rin-sama this Gyro would like to congratulate you on a successful year, the West is truly blessed to have you_ " Came the first insincere "congratulation. Rin resisted the urge to smack her forehead and groan. She knew many of these officials hated Sesshomaru for his methods, Under Toga these same officials could use the state's money to line their own pockets. Under Sesshomaru however things changed, if anyone was caught using state money for personal means it was a capital offence and treated accordingly. They felt Sesshomaru cheated them of money, but they were educated officials and great at coating their words…

Rin liked speaking Inu…especially on the rare occasion she heard her mate, Lady Mother and Tsuki-chan speaking it. But for now, all she knew for was this scripted sentence " _Thank you Master [Gyro] for your hard work I wish you and your family a lot of joy. Please enjoy this night"_ Try making that sincere when her heart wasn't in it…she wished she was as great an actor as these self-righteous officials…'This is going to be a long…painful…night…' Rin thought as she forced a smile and uttered her lines.

* * *

 **A/N:** So yea...They're in for a LONG BORING TIRING night of...erm...whatever you call half-assed "best wishes" and other such stuff...I'm sorry but for the next little bit, you're gonna have to bear with all the sarcasm.


	18. Omake: Inuyasha vs Scrolls

Inuyasha was annoyed…why was he annoyed? Because the minute he set foot in the Western Palace…he was escorted to Sesshomaru's study and instructed to READ, word for word READ all the files and reports that came in. It's been an hour since he arrived, and instead of drinking all the sake he can, eating all the meat noodle soup he can…he was reading Kanji…the JOY of it…

"…Security breach in Prime Minister Kyo's estate at 5am this morning…the suspects were en-route to the building Prime Minister Kyo's eldest daughter, and confirmed to be off Minister Ryo's household…" Inuyasha read out loud before sighing 'Keh what is wrong with that man, storming the Prime Minister's estate in the dead of night wearing their own crest?'

"Minister Ryo demands compensation for the random brutalizing of his guards, asking for a large section of the Prime Minister's land…" Inuyasha wanted to shred the scroll so badly now. 'Baka Official at least try to cover your own tracks before arrogantly demanding retribution!'

"Prime Minister Kyo demands retribution for opposing party defiling his daughter and disrupting the family" 'What the heck, he only peeked at your daughter sleeping…sure it's bad but it doesn't need to be brought to the attention of my brother, it can easily be settled between the two privately.'

Feeling annoyed and confused at the complexities of court, Inuyasha ran a bell on the desk, intending to ask for a bottle of sake, and a plate of snacks. Maybe Rin's sweet little cakes, and mochi. If not a plate of dried, seasoned meat was nice along with the sake. It'll make the rest of the document easier to read. Besides all that thinking made him hungry, and it's been a while since he's had any good drinks. The village didn't offer much.

Inuyasha was irked at the waiting he had to do for someone to answer his call. Rin's letters to Kagome told how all the girl had to do was ring and someone was at her beck and call. The names and words on the scrolls started looking like dish names. Inuyasha even caught himself wondering if the scroll itself got it's colour from being dropped into soy sauce. Everything about it seemed to be mocking him. "Haha We're not edible...we're not edible." Kanji was hard to read, but he could manage normally...now under hunger the letters started reminding him of ramen and that clear rice-noodle sometimes used in sashimi.

The servant that came in about 10 minutes later, looked at him with surprise. Inuyasha didn't blame the man, he had been gnawing on the brush...his hungry mind thinking it looked like Karaage (fried chicken)... But the servant's shocked face soon melted into that way to familiar look of disdain.

"What do you want half-breed" If he weren't so hungry, and tired...scratching the man's throat with his claws would be very tempting. Or even grabbing Tessaiga...but right now all he could think of is food, and the servant's head looked like a small golden piece of Rin's tamagoyaki...

"You got a problem with me, servant?" Inuyasha hated food that was too salty, and this egg-man in front of him was way to salty.

"Who, me? I won't dare, you're Sesshomaru-sama's Half brother after all, and the Guard Dog of the Shikon Priestess."

Inuyasha growled at the stress on the word "half" and the obvious disgust when he said, "Shikon Priestess" Standing up Inuyasha grabbed the man by the collar of his cotton robe. He hated double edged swords...remembering hearing them so often as a child.

"Listen bud, I don't care what your issue is with me, but I am not a guard dog and I won't let you talk about Kagome in such a tone!"

"Humans are all the same worthless scum, especially peasants who are good for nothing. Bothersome mouths that don't know how to shut up"

"Heh, I dare you so say that, in that same hateful tone, to Rin. If you can do that, I'll respect you"

"Don't you dare talk about Lady Rin so casually Half-breed, she's the Master's mate, and a very smart girl, unlike the one you guard so faithfully"

"Oi I told you not to call me a guard dog! And Kagome is just as good as Rin!"

"Keh, like you'd know you lawless, uncouth cad, you're own father never even saw you, and your mother was disowned because of you. You're nothing but a disgrace to all. It's a miracle Sesshomaru-sama tolerates you. There are other much better than you to…"

Something in Inuyasha's mind clicked, the servant before him…must be loyal to either Minister Ryo or Prime Minster Kyo. He talked just like the missives, very arrogant, very self-righteous. The two were currently at each others throats…which was good, or his brother would have to worry about a possible political upheaval just because of Rin. So what if she wore his Mokomoko? She is the Lady isn't she? She has a right to wear one...

'All this trouble...for ONE PIECE OF FASHION?! What was up with these people did they have nothing better to do with their time?' That thought made Inuyasha smirk almost as scarily as Sesshomaru when he goes to kill. This master-servant...once he finds out the names were going to suffer... SNOW SHOVELLING for a week. He'd be kind and provide the shovels of course..the BIG wide heavy ones from Kagome's time, and sentence them to shovelling all the snow around the city.

"To what Take over as LORD? HAH, you can on home and tell your master whoever that I'd like to see him try and challenge Sesshomaru. BUT he must first get past ME! Sesshomaru's my brother and I don't care how much he hates me, I'm not letting one of his subordinates think he's a weak Lord just because he loves Rin!"

The servant's eyes widened at the Hanyou who looks so dumb, whose language was so coarse, whose personality was brusque and prickly with no sense of decorum. He was supposed to be easy to fool. But the Hanyou had in a matter of minutes figured out that he was an impostor…

"Hehe, well played Hanyou, let's see if you can live up to your bold words" before he jumped through the window. The voice sounded somewhat familiar...like someone he should know...that boggled the mind..

'Keh, this one is also a hare brain…thanks for confirming my suspicions though'

"But now… HOW AM I SUPPOSED GET ANY SAKE OR SNACKS IF I DON'T KNOW WHO TO TRUST?"

Rrr...Grrrrr...Who? Inuyasha looked around the room, and sniffed the air, finding himself truly alone...then the noise?

RRrr...GGRRRgggrrr...Oh, it was his stomach...Inuyasha sat down with a huff of annoyance, the insistent rumbling of his stomach, made his own growls...no scratch that Sesshomaru's angry growls sound nice. And he didn't know how to get food and drinks in this maze of a house. Follow his ears? Nah to much trouble...Follow his nose? Might end up somewhere he doesn't want to be. His eyes didn't even need to be mentioned...he can't tell north from south with all the red/white walls around here.

"ALL THIS TROUBLE AND HUNGER FOR A PIECE OF FUR!? RIN YOU OWE ME BIG, AND DON'T EVEN TRY TO HIDE BEHIND YOUR MATE!" He started murmuring about all kinds of soups, cakes, and main course items he wanted Rin to cook for him. The scrolls on the desk started their merry taunting again. To Inuyasha they seem to be saying "Haha now you have no choice but to finish and beg your brother for food!"

'SHUT UP YOU STUPID SCROLLS, OR YOU'LL TASTE MY WIND SCAR!'

* * *

In a room not far away Sesshomaru laughed at his brother's wails. Imagining his brother sitting at the low desk drooling over imaginary food, while reading through the boring scrolls. Probably some ministers names would likely turn into Minister Miso Soup, and Minister Saba Shioyaki, or Minister Tempura and Minister Katsuo Tataki...Sesshomaru laughed harder at imagining the faces actually turning into those dishes...He won't mind getting up at 6am for court if he got to have Saba Shioyaki everyday.

Mean Rin looked incredulous at her mate laughing for what appeared to be no reason. When it finally died down, a weird smile stayed on her mate's face. It wasn't that one that screamed death…nor was it the warm loving one she sees daily…it looked like the one on Hahaue's painting featuring a young Sesshomaru playing with his dad…that mischievous, playful smile Hahaue said disappeared when Chichiue died…Should she be worried for her mate's mental health?

"Rin, Do NOT let him overwork himself EVER again...Get him to relax more" She muttered to herself..."Ah, we can go to the hot springs more and travel like before!" As she got lost in planning how she can get more time for the two of them in the New Year, Rin eventually started daydreaming about an afternoon spend doing nothing but enjoying each other instead. The young Lady was so lost in her musing that she completely forgot her mate had sensitive ears and heard everything. Not only that he had a very sensitive nose...and her thoughts made her body react...much to his delight.

But of course he won't say at least not until much later. He liked his pillow, it was warm and soft...Rin always is. And more importantly he was not in a rush for her to introduce his head to the floor. "This one would like to spend more time with Rin too..." he said very quietly...his stomach growled...loudly startling both. "Although this one could do with a Maguro no Zuke-don...that Rin cooks..." Shifting a bit to get off his warm pillow, and order some food. "Saba Shioyaki is also acceptable, if Rin cooks it" He adds after hearing that dish sprout from the mouth of a certain Hanyou down the hall whose stomach was growling just as loudly.

'This one is not jealous that Rin used to cook for Inuyasha...he is not...This one doesn't care, he only curious...'

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to make Sesshomaru jelly of Inuyasha...let me know I did it alright! Sorry for all the food ramble...I was hungry and sleepy while writing this...

* * *

A/N 2: Oops sorry...Note to self don't post anything while half asleep...this is the right chapter.


	19. Bambi à la Miroku

**Hmm I feel like a hypocrite because I hate half-assed work but I'm doing it myself. To be fair though everything I do lately is half-assed, I've been really out of it. So this story is going back to roots...hoping I can still do funny in the dark and times it by two. It's apparently hard to keep sane with preparing graduate school applications, and first job out of university stress.**

* * *

Chatting with Miroku was not something Rin relished. It made her all confused most of the time, and she had to ask Kagome-Nee what he means most times. But when it came to matters such as intimacy, Rin figured Miroku had to be an expert. If there was a championship for flirting, it would go to him, no doubt. If there was a scholarly debate on topics related to man and woman, Miroku would be the leader of that. In fact if this particular topic was seriously taught, Rin had no doubt the position "Imperial Tutor" would go to Miroku.

Now, if only she could get her upbringing as a Shrine Child out of her head, because most suggestions that Miroku offered made her turn various shades of red. Something about their conversation seemed off actually...he almost seemed to be operating on more information than she is. Which can't be right. But their current topic was making her feel confuddlement beyond any other confuddlement she's ever felt. That's saying something because even learning to read financial/economic reports only left her Confused at best and to her knowledge, Sesshomaru kissing her outside of their private quarters was the only way to leave her Befuddled. But nothing has ever made her "Confuddled." Except their current topic. Maybe he was assuming more than there actually is. Yea that must be it...Her duty was to bare pups after all...so this topic made sense...ish...The question wasn't too hard...maybe it's just his...methods. She approached him for advise because stupid scrolls were pulling her husband away from her...(Concerned Author steps in: it can't be healthy to be jealous of bamboo sticks strung together by very fine threads right?)

"Sesshomaru-sama has a way of overworking himself, forgetting about Rin, and even his own health!" The whiny tone of Rin's voice sounded very out of place given their formal setting.

"Ah…Typical work-a-holic, well Rin you've come to the right person. All ya gotta do is seduce the heck out of him!" Miroku was on his maybe 6th cup of sake now and in food heaven. He had no restraints or lids to his not so appropriate mouth. Rin's "confuddlement" only got worse and worse...'R-Rin c-can't d-do it.'

"Sure you can Rin! You already have 'Furry-shit'"

"Kami-sama, gave men both a penis and a brain, but unfortunately not enough blood supply to run both at the same time…There are some exceptions though and your Lord seems one of them, so you have to figure out a way to turn off his brain...that's the only way to get healthy babies" Correcting that thought, this didn't make sense...she asked for advice on getting Sesshomaru to explain the Mokomoko...not how to bed her mate... "You can just drape yourself in that furry boa of his and seduce the heck out of him…treat him to some of your delicious cooking and some good wine!" Talking to the perverted Monk was definitely not a good idea...'T-TH-THIS IS JUST SCANDALOUS, RIN...RIN CAN'T DO IT...'

"MIROKU-SAMA!" Rin practically screeched…she didn't dare actually shout of course so many sensitive ears around, but she needed her answers asap. "Why are you talking about Mokomoko and making pups?"

"Mokomoko?…OH the Furry Shit…" Rin watched as Miroku's face turned about fifty different shades of red…what? She...didn't know what wearing the thing meant? Kamisama, did Sesshomaru neglect to tell her, or did she not pay attention to her classes? The idea that both parties being ignorant never occurred. Thinking about it Miroku recalled the Lord being very protective of the Mokomoko...but at the same time he's used it as a weapon quite a few times...It was definitely an heirloom that was important and all Inuyoukai had one. It would seem it's only meant to be shared with one's significant partner, and what he's picked up was that it symbolized intimacy...How could Rin not know that? He was over thinking it, off course she knew. It just fled her mind, but how to answer this?

"Rin this is a question you should as Sesshomaru…but the entire court is assuming your pregnant now because of how that thing is usually seen on your shoulders…"

"Miroku-sama…Rin doesn't have a way to ask…Sesshomaru-sama for the past month as been, work, eat, sleep and repeat…She barely got him some down time today before this event."

"Welp All I can suggest you do is seduce the heck out of him…NOW to do that… "

…Kamisama what made her think it was a good idea to ask HIM advise? This could be worse than playing another prank on him…She does still owe him one for breakfast… Thanks to him now she picks a bit at her Tamagoyaki before digging in as she usually does. BOO~! Kagome did say that intimacy was normal for married couples...she did say there are _other wars_ for loosening the tongue that doesn't involve way too much alcohol...is this a good idea though...? How do Inuyoukai even go about these things?

"Hmm? You wanted an Inu theme…OH~ I never taught our little Rin would be so devious. I'll need is you and Furry Shit" Rin's confuddlement made her feel like maybe even a sloth might be smarter than her. She never said anything about inu-theme seducing her lord...not that it's a bad idea...

"All right, leave this to me Milady, all t. Now lets discuss payment, seeing how we're friends I'll give you a discount all I want is all the meat you have in storage now!"

"Eh? EEEH! NANI-yo!" The little voices in the back of Rin's head spoke up again, but surprisingly both the Ying and the Yang agreed that this prank the best….Assuming she can find the courage to pull it off without dying of embarrassment…

'SESSHOMARU-SAMA YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE'

* * *

"Rin you've gotta be kidding me!"

"Inuyasha, can you please make sure the buckets are in place?"

"You do know that Inu-youkai are extremely fast right?"

"That's what the ice is for, he can't flash-step out of the way if he can't even stand firmly."

"…And you remember he can fly..correct…?"

"Inuyasha-sama have you seen any of the youkai at court fly throughout the palace?"

Inuyasha didn't answer, which Rin took as him agree with her that it was impossible. Unfortunately for her though, the Hanyou had a very different idea than what she though was "flying." He didn't mean literally flying like Rin seemed to think…he meant more floating hovering about a hair's width from the floor. He had seen youkai visiting the village do it before. Those that dare enter have a very convincing human form, like Sesshomaru, and they avoid flying in so as not to startle the humans. Inuyasha and Miroku knew of course and would meet them to test if they were malicious intentions, but most just stopped by to get some seasonings. Apparently, it is possible even for youkai to get sick of the natural taste of their meat and berries diet. It was only after this visit that Inuyasha found out, Youkai liked rice and noodles as much as humans did. He had always assumed it was Saba or Tamago with freshly made miso soup, every morning with minimal seasonings. He found out that Youkai nobility were much more particular about their tea than any human aristocrat he's ever met. (And he's met a few, especially ones who wished to woo Rin with expensive teas and silks) Probably because their noses were that much better. But anyways he's getting side tracked, refocusing on the expertly set up trap that Rin created to shame her mate, Inuyasha felt Rin was underestimating the power of flight.

"And DONE, see the ice makes the wooden floor slick. Sesshomaru maybe a master of balance and stealth but even he can't fly in the house, so he has to walk. Now once he turns the corner we turn on Kagome's solar-powered fan which blows all these fluffy feathers at him, so he can't see where he's going. Without his usual balance and his sight being obscured we can unleash this bucket full of honey straight at his face."

"…YOU COULD SNAP HIS NECK RIN ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"Fiddle Faddle Inuyasha we all know Inu-youkai can only be killed if we really break his neck or if we take a sword and hit a vital!"

"… … …" Inuyasha was at a loss for words, What the HELL did Miroku say to her for her to be so mad?!

"Rin, if you're mad at him, you should talk to him not smash his head in. As much as I'd love to hurt that asshole brother of mine, I'm not too keen on seeing him die at the hands of his own mate"

"Psh, who's mad at him, this is just some harmless fun" The smile on her face was way to bright and innocent, it gave Inuyasha the creeps. Reaching out he grabbed Rin by her collar and proceed to shake her as he barked angrily.

"Listen, wench you don't go around smashing heads just for the fun of it, ya hear? That's not how we do things. Kaede taught you better than that didn't she?"

RIn however wasn't exactly listening…she was set on venting some of her anger before storming her mate's office. And this was her way of doing it. All she wanted was to know what the Mokomoko was, and instead he wrapped it around her in an ostentatious show of possession? He had a lot of explaining to do…(Author steps in: like someone who just got brained could explain anything…Rin very conveniently forgot this whole set up was targeting Sesshomaru…)

*sniff* sniff* Inuyasha grabbed Rin and hid in the rafters…not the most ingenious place to hide, but it was better than being caught red-handed. Crouching on the red beams Inuyasha had a very bad feeling in his gut…something wasn't right. His brother didn't make noise as he was moving unless he wanted to…and Shippo would be barrelling over not walking…plus it was a scent he didn't know. Not that it surprised him there were a lot of unfamiliar scents in the palace…The instant the figure was around the corner though he had to slap a hand across his mouth.

Miroku was walking drunkenly along the corridors, evidentially lost…Inuyasha watched with baited breath as his playboy friend stepped onto the ice. Immediately the man's zori skidded and slipped, he did a few little dances as he tried/failed to navigate the ice. (Those who watched Home Alone 2 picture that scene in the basement) Miroku basically did a belly dance, and a cha-cha before his feet gave out underneath him (picture Bambi falling and sliding around).

Miroku getting up again was a sight to behold. Legs wobbled like a newborn foal as he tried to get them out from underneath himself. His hands supporting his weight by bracing against the icy ground, shaking with effort. His face twisted into a look of intense concentration. However moment he gets up he flops back down on his butt. The foal always tries again though only to his stomach…then his each of his sides each time with this flabbergasted expression and a loud "Oof." Finally he managed to get himself onto all fours. Legs and arms quivering with the strain of keeping himself in the position. Hands and feet both on the ground, he muttered about needing his staff but forgetting it in his room, as he slowly tried to shuffle to the wall. Only for his limbs to give out under him at his first step and splaying on the ice, his eyes wide with shock. Inuyasha remembered seeing a "DiZuNī" film in Kagome's time on this box called "TeReBi." The show was called Bambi, he remembered how the cute little deer tried to play on ice but slipped when he got on hoofs flying out and belly-flopping on the ice. To his credit Inuyasha was doing remarkably well at holding in his laughter. Though his shaking frame was making the beams shake too. But Miroku was too preoccupied with preventing another spill, and mumbling to himself to hear the muffled guffaws, and snorts, giggles and laughter coming form above him.

The two wooden buckets that Rin brilliantly decided to add came flying in at that moment .One of them hitting Miroku on the rump as he tried to slowly remove his frozen hands from the icy ground. The impact was strong enough to send the poor man flying almost turning a somersault in the air (Author returns: Picture a scene from Kung Fu Panda) before landing on his side and sliding again. The good news was Rin had made sure that the force wasn't enough to break any bones…but it was a prank meant for youkai…so on a human…Inuyasha was now very worried about his friend and not at all enjoying the show.

"Ahaha wow who knew Miroku sama could dance, and is such a terrible skater…" Rin whispered before crawling to the edge of the beam and sliding down the nearest pole. Happily going to meet her mate for their "conversation" He was after all still in trouble. But Rin needed a laugh before...she didn't know whether it would be, Rin meeting the guillotine for not paying attention to her studies, or Rin sending Sesshomaru to the guillotine for keeping a secret.

* * *

Dear Guest, thank you for sticking around I'm sorry you thought it was "fucking awful" I'd ask how I can improve but I don't think you'll be seeing this. Again thank you and I'm sorry. (Very sincere)

Dear OverNinethousand, I'll consider your comment a brand of honour...you stick your pathetic little blogs on almost ever SessRin story that gets attention. So thank you for noticing this silly story and subjecting yourself to the pain of reading. Please feel free to do so again, it was a pleasure making your acquaintance, I'd love to see you on other works. (Very heavy sarcasm)


End file.
